<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Companion'd Guide to Smut: Life is Strange by MultiverseFantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024040">Companion'd Guide to Smut: Life is Strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy'>MultiverseFantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Imagination, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Step-parents, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology of bonus material acting as spin offs of the "Misadventures" Series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Madsen/Chloe Price, David Madsen/Chloe Price/Joyce Price, Frank Bowers/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Warren Graham, Warren Graham/Brooke Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chloe’s Revenge deleted scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hidden segment of chapter 5</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max's brain went blank as she spiraled into the orgasm, her eyes rolling into their sockets as she fell back onto the mattress, the feeling of Chloe's hand buried deep inside her pussy sending lightning bolts up her spine as her hips buckled wildly. She let out a howl as her climax hit its peak, clamping down around her lover, her body trembling.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Max, she triggered her new powers simultaneously as everything around her suddenly slowed to a crawl, then finally to a halt.</p><p>The photographer collapsed onto her back in a heap as her orgasm finally subsided, her small breasts rising and falling with her heaving chest, her breathing shallow. "Holy shit" she muttered, blue eyes blinking rapidly as her mind struggled to catch up with what had just happened to her. She could hear her heart beating against her rib cage, the labored notes of her breath.</p><p>Then it suddenly occurred to her she couldn't hear anything else. "Chloe?" She called out weakly, lifting her head up lazily to gaze at her best friend. She found her laying beside her, smiling broadly staring unblinking. Max stared at her a moment, realizing she wasn't moving. "Chloe?" She said panicking, sitting up sharply only to find her hand still lodged inside her pussy. Her clit was still sensitive, meaning any contact from Chloe's thumb made max shiver. After carefully removing herself from her frozen hand the brunette knelt in front of the punk girl, reaching out to grasp her shoulders. She wasn't cold, not a statue, but she appeared frozen.</p><p>Max stared at her worriedly, trying to shake her but finding her moving sluggishly in her hands. "What's happening to…" she began to panic, until she felt the shifting in her hands when she touched her shoulders. Glancing at her hands, she realized what was going on. <em>It was me. I did this. I froze time.</em></p><p>Max had no idea how she did this, didn't even know she could. She had rewound time numerous times by now, but this was the first halting it. <em>Is it permanent? No, Max. Don't get ahead of yourself. It'll pass, you'll work it out.</em></p><p>She waved a head in front of chloe, confirming she couldn't move. Disputes the unknowns here, Max found the experience a little thrilling. "You should see this Chloe," she told her, looking around the frozen room. "You'd love this. I can only imagine the mischief you'd get up to if you had this power." A thought suddenly occurred to her, and she decided <em>why not</em>, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.</p><p>It was weird kissing a frozen pair of lips, like kissing a stone statue. But it still made max smile. She looked around the room when her eyes fell onto her Polaroid camera, her face lighting up as she leapt over to grab it, bringing it over to the bed. "Okay, say cheese" the young artist said playfully, angling the shot down on them so both their bodies where prominent in frame. Unfortunately Chloe still had her bra on, but Max was still topless so the selfie still qualified as a nude photo. She pressed the button and heard the click, but when she waited the photo didn't develop. "Damn" she sighed, unable to take a sequence on this moment. <em>Shame.</em></p><p>As she set the camera down on the floor, she felt her loins warm up again. All this messing around taking nudes has made her horny again, but Max didn't have her girlfriend to make love to her this time. With no other recourse she sat back against the wall with a perfect view of the blue haired beauty, spreading her legs to start rubbing her clit. She moaned softly as her hand started teasing herself, the other hand fondling her tiny boobs.</p><p>But then she had an idea as her gaze found the tied up David, frozen in the chair, bound and gagged, his erect cock on display pointing at the ceiling. A small smile tugged at her lips as she nervously scooted over to the edge of the bed, hopping to her feet excitedly. She cast a glance in Chloe's direction, "I hope you can forgive me" she said apologetically as she walked over to her gagged step father.</p><p>David's cold furious eyes bore straight ahead at his stepdaughter, unresponsive as the young woman walked in front of him tentatively. She kneel to down slightly so her face was level with his angry expression, clicking her fingers in front of him to make sure he wouldn't move., even poked his chest. <em>I'm safe,</em> she thought, letting out a sigh of relief as she ran her fingers over his bare chest, quietly marveling at how firm and muscular he was. He had the sort of body a girl could fantasize about, and after watching him pound her girlfriend in another timeline she found him rather provocative.</p><p>Forcing her gaze lower her small hand found his erect penis waiting for her, wrapping her fingers around the shaft to feel its warm texture. It wasn't throbbing, which was disappointing, but given the fact he was suspended in this moment in time it wasn't a shock. It felt bigger then it had when she'd been sucking it earlier, making her crotch moisten even more. <em>Will it even fit?</em> She asked herself as she rubbed the organ, her hand trembling. She licked her lips and gave it a quick peck on the tip, imagining it twitching as she fondled him. She glanced up at the man's face before opening her mouth, giving him head one more time to lubricate the cock with her saliva, moaning around him as she got him nice and wet. Now her pussy was dripping like a leaking pipe onto the carpet.</p><p>
  <em>Here goes nothing.</em>
</p><p>Lifting her right leg up she straddled the big burly security guard of Blackwell, falling into his lap between his cock and his stomach. The smaller girl winced as she landed on his belt buckle, the cold metal digging up into her uncomfortable. She could feel his dick rubbing between her butt cheeks and was suddenly overcome with a concern of missing the right hole and penetrating somewhere else. Her cheeks flushed red as she looked up at the fuming older man. "This is just to get back at you for what you did to Chloe, okay?" She told him, knowing he had now way to hear her. She stared at the silent figure a moment until her shoulders sagged. "Okay, I might just really want to fuck your…really big cock. But it doesn't mean I like you any better."</p><p>Choosing to stop stalling she clung onto his broad shoulders, lifting her hips up along his cock until her lower lips hovered over his tip, the solid head brushing her folds as she maneuvered herself into position, pulling her legs up to sit on his lap more securely. Once she was ready, she gave David a brief but polite kiss on the cheek before biting her lower lip while lowering herself down onto him.</p><p>She moved slowly as his cock penetrated her tiny entrance, grateful messing around with his stepdaughter earlier had opened her up, as well as lubricating her entrance with her cum. She held back a strained moan as her pussy slid over him, stretching around his prick more than she'd even thought possible. She stopped a third of the way down to catch her breath, already feeling full and afraid any further would tear her open.</p><p>Once she was more confident she wasn't going to burst, she lifted her hips until the tip almost left her core before dropping down with a gasp. Repeating the motion her gasps turned to moans and soon she was bouncing on his cock faster and more efficiently. <em>Holy shit this feels so good.</em></p><p>It felt so bizarre riding a dick that was frozen in time, but Max soon got into a steady rhythm hopping on David's lap, holding his shoulders as she gazed down at her jiggling ass as it rose and fell on his cock. The pleasure felt so good she didn't even realize her body was swallowing more of him into her until she landed back in his lap, his whole penis sliding comfortably inside her loose walls. She laughed at the realization, quickening her pace and moaning even louder. "Fuck you're so big" she sighed, her fingers weaving into the man's hair as she smirked at him, "for a dirty old pervert."</p><p>Oh how much she wanted to get a photo of this moment, or of his face when he realized what she was doing with him. <em>To hell with the consequences, she just rewind time again, </em>she thought as she paused briefly to lean back in his lap, placing her feet on the chair beside his waist and placing her hands on his knees behind her for support before resuming her bouncing motions. Her tiny boobs bobbed on her chest as she rode him, her breathing slow and controlled as she counted the hops, wondering how many it'd take to make her orgasm again.</p><p>Not many it seemed, her core heating up as she got closer and closer, her movements becoming more erratic. "That's it" she sighed, gripping his knees tighter. He imagined his face when he saw her, how wide his eyes would get when she climaxed. <em>What if he came inside her? How hot would it be, being filled with his cum?</em></p><p>The fantasies excited her even more, making her moan so loud she nearly missed it. The shift in reality as her powers fluxed again, the waterfall flickering into motion. She caught it when she felt David's cock twitch inside her, her eyes flying open and fear snapping her mind back to focus. She looked down and saw his face shift, the glaring eyes starting to fall closed as his mouth opened.</p><p><em>Oh my god! </em>Max freaked, tensing around his massive cock, squeezing him with her walls. She felt him against her, the throbbing pulses. She spun around to see the room moving in extreme slow motion, her powers kicking in (or shutting off? She had no idea how she had done this to begin with). She quickly threw up her hand, halting the flow to time again like she usually did. But this time she had to hold it, it wouldn't freeze. <em>Shit, what do I do?</em></p><p>Despite all the fantasies about having Chloe's step dad impregnate her, Max wasn't brave or <em>stupid</em> enough to go through with it. In a mad haste she pulled herself off of his lap and scurried across the floor back to the bed, holding time in place with her power the whole way. She couldn't take the strain for too long though, feeling her nose beginning to bleed from the effort. To make matters worse, she wanted to cum so bad her loins were on fire. She decided to return to her original position beside Chloe on the bed, carefully sliding into place with her girlfriends hand on her burning pussy. She looked into the flickering eyes of her best friend as she eased her tight walls around her fingers, pressing her clit against her thumb like before.</p><p>
  <em>Crap, I need to cum so bad!</em>
</p><p>Holding onto time for a little longer Max hurriedly rubbed herself until she felt the finishing line cascading towards her her, the strain too much as she screamed out in exhausted pleasure, arching her back as her head fell against the pillow, her orgasm ripping through her body letting go of the timeline. The world resumed as normal as her girlfriend held her throughout her climax and David groaned from a sudden and abrupt ejaculation he'd never know had been caused by the time traveling trouble maker.</p><p>"Damnit, I thought I told you no cuming" Chloe said, in mock outrage as she turned to face her stepfather, leaving him to smolder in his own humiliation she pried her hand out of Max's cunt, lowering her body carefully on top of her to nuzzle her cheek. "You okay?" She asked, seeing how flustered her girlfriend was from the onslaught.</p><p>Max was in a daze, numerous possibilities running through her mind. <em>I managed to freeze time and fuck David Madsen. What else can I do?</em> She thought about telling Chloe everything, about her powers, her abilities, her diligences. But when she caught sight of the man slumped in his seat she decided <em>not right now. Later. Definitely later.</em></p><p>Once she regained her breath she looked at her girlfriend. "Holy shit" she was all she was able to say in response.</p><p>"That was hardcore Max" Chloe smiled, presenting her sticky hand to her before smearing it over her freckled nose. Max kept quiet, not ready to inform her she was currently covered in <em>two</em> loads of her own cum. "I always took you for a screamer. That must've been quite the orgasm."</p><p>"You have no idea" Max laughed as she licked her hand clean, enjoying the taste of her juices. She'd rather be tasting Chloe's though, but there was time for that.</p><p>"So" Chloe asked patiently after Max had finished cleaning her fingers. "Who fucked your brains out better?"</p><p>"You! Definitely you!" Max declared, reaching up to pull her head down to share her cum with her two girls embraced joyously, making out with one another on the bed in full view of the whining security guard.</p><p>Beside the bed Max's Polaroid camera whirled as a fresh photo was developed, the dark frame revealing an image of a topless Max Caulfield with her head resting against the shoulder of a half naked Chloe Price.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chloe makes a Sale part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takes place after chapter 5 in that timeline.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David Madsen found her in the bathroom of Joyce's diner, exactly where her text said she'd be. She was waiting for him next to one of the sinks with a cocky smirk on her face, holding up the phone in her hand playing the video.</p><p>It was a short video, but told a long story. The shaking footage featured the older security guard of Blackwell academy tied and gagged to a chair in Chloe's room while she busily sucked him off until he came all over her face, displaying herself to the camera covered in his white seamen.</p><p>The punk girl had recorded it a few days ago back when Max and her had her step douche captive for an afternoon, which then turned into a long and passionate day with her best friend while he watched them. About halfway through Max had to step out to use the bathroom so Chloe took the opportunity to capture this piece of evidence that the ex army man was a pervert. The best part was she framed it beautifully so everyone watching could tell he was the one tied up making the humiliation perfect.</p><p>David glared at his step daughter coldly as she waved the phone in front of his gaze, smiling in confident glee. "Not a bad porn film, if I do say so myself" she jested, putting her phone away.</p><p>"Okay Chloe" David said, his voice radiating calm and control just like he'd been trained. <em>Never show weakness to the enemy</em>. "What do you want?"</p><p>"What do <em>I </em>want?"</p><p>"You obviously kept the video for your own reasons" David continued, "but you wouldn't have asked me to meet you here in a public yet private place unless you had demands. I'm assuming you mean to blackmail me?"</p><p>"Blackmails such a…" Chloe stopped and broke into a grin. "Okay, Yeah. I am. Blackmailing You is going to be the highlight of my day."</p><p>David nodded but wasn't surprised. "So what do you want?"</p><p>Chloe shrugged. "What doesn't any good blackmailer want?"</p><p>He shook his head. <em>Unoriginal. How did I get bested by this bitch?</em> "Money?" He clarified. "What for? Your drug habit?"</p><p>"Let's just say I have bills that need paying" Chloe said, her tone and glare indicating she had no intention of explaining further. "200, and I delete the video right here."</p><p>David narrowed his eyes, unsure to whether to believe her. "And if I refuse?"</p><p>"Then I upload this to every social media site I know. I'm sure it get a lot of hits, and go down well with the school board. I know I'm an ex student at Blackwell, but questions will be asked." She paused to lean in and whisper "and you did technically also fuck an actually student. Or did max fuck you? Either way, if you don't get arrested you will defiantly get fired."</p><p>David stood silently while she listed off her threats, quietly fuming at the situation. Chloe was a punk and am overconfident ass, but she was still clever. She would have a back up video and contingencies. More alarmingly though is she hated David, so there was no reason to believe she hadn't already uploaded the video just to see him fired.</p><p>However, this confrontation seemed to have more vital information. She needed money, hence the extortion. She'll probably be back for more, but he can handle that when the time comes.</p><p>So without another word he reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and retrieved the amount she had asked for. Her eyes widened as the cash was retrieved, surprised he actually folded. <em>That was probably the whole point. She figured I'd resist so she could watch my reaction as she tarnished my reputation. I guess the jokes on her.</em>He held out the money to her and she reached out for it, but his hand pulled back at the last second. "The video?" He challenged, still uncertain whether she'd hold up her end.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, showing him the screen as she tapped <em>delete</em>. "Satisfied?" She asked as she snatched the payoff from his hand, counting the notes as he turned to leave. "Hold up a second" she called after him as he reached the door.</p><p>"More extortion?" He quivered, glancing back at him with his hand on the door.</p><p>"Actually" she replied pocketing the money and standing up straight to address him. "A proposition."</p><p>He turned back to face her, raising an eyebrow. <em>Now what is she up to?</em></p><p>"Thing is, I still need money" Chloe admitted. David huffed and made to leave but she quickly explained "How would feel if I earned the next payment? See despite how…compromising the video was, we both know you enjoyed the whole thing. And between you and me, I kinda was hoping to get more than a blowjob out of you. So…why don't we just do it?"</p><p>"Do what?" David asked, making sure he was understanding her sly proposal correctly.</p><p>Chloe sighed as she spell it out clearly for him. "You want to fuck my brains out. I need the cash. So if you pay up another 200, I'll let you shag me right here in this bathroom."</p><p>David let go of the door and spun around to face her, examining her face for any sign of deception. But her expression appeared genuine. "You're serious" he said quietly. He should be repulsed at the suggestion, but he could already feel his blood rushing to his groin. He walked forward cautiously, keeping his gaze on her as he approached, towering over the punk. "You would prostitute yourself off just to get money? Must be desperate."</p><p>"It's not like I'm curb crawling on street corners" Chloe scoffed. "The deals for you only. You get to scratch an itch, I get paid. And have sex. It's a win win." Chloe's blue eyes glanced down at the tenting crotch in his pants, masking a smirk as she turned away. "Look, if your not interested fine. Just leave and we'll call it a day. And just so we're clear, it's a limited time offer so make up your mind fast."</p><p>She stopped by the stall and cross her her arms, waiting for an answer as the older man stood there dumbstruck. His training had never prepared him for such a confrontation, his gut telling him to walk away, return to his wife, be done with the bitch.</p><p>But instead he took a deep breath, looked her in the eyes as she stared impatiently back, and stepped forward.</p><p>Moments later Chloe was thrown against the toilet stall door with a grunt, her fingers curling over the rim while her step-dad plowed his dick into her from behind. "Harder" she screamed, the locked door rattling from every thrust.</p><p>David grunted as he adjusted his grip on her waist, calloused fingers digging into her flesh as he increased the power behind his hips. He cast a quick glance to the flimsy bolt holding the door shut, questioning the integrity of the lock as he listened to the metal rocking in the punk girls grip. He put the thought aside, focusing instead of driving himself deeper into Chloe's tight dripping cunt as hard as he could.</p><p>Turned out it didn't take much convincing to get him balls deep inside Chloe's aching pussy while also parting him of a further 200 bucks. Even less effort to drag him into the nearest stall, unzip his trousers and pull her waistband down her legs so they could get down to the serious business of doggy fucking her brains out.</p><p>For David it was a simple matter of focusing all his training and discipline into delivering a harsh and severe punishment to the disobedient young woman while also venting so pent up aggression. For Chloe it was just sex. Brutal, hot, much needed cock. The fact it was her step douche was a consolation but the money was most welcome.</p><p>The security guard barely broke a sweat as he pounded into his step daughter, planting his feet firmly between her spread legs to deliver a firm, steady punishing rhythm. Chloe panted under the vigorous assault, hiding a wide grin as she moaned out from her third orgasm, her pussy clenching around his dick as he forced himself deeper, fucking through her climax until her knees started to buckle. "Had enough?" He asked her in a low, dull tone.</p><p>She blew a strand of blue hair out of her face and gave him a stern glare. "What's the matter?" She scoffed. "Getting tired old man?"</p><p>"We should stop now" he warned, pressing her against the graffiti painted metal. "Any harder and I'll dent the door, if not snap you in two."</p><p>Chloe smirked, pressing her ass against his lap as she braved herself against the frame. "I can take it."</p><p>David shrugged at her defiant confidence, moving one hand to her shoulder before resuming his assault, ramming himself with maximum force into her small cunt. The girl was prepared for the power he displayed as she cried out in alarm, stabbing pain mixing with the pleasure as he tore through her pussy violently, bruising her ass and hips from how hard he held on. "Oh fuck me…" she stammered as he pounded her, slumping against the stall door as he attempted to smash her through it.</p><p>The two of them went at it for another ten minutes, the screams and moans and grunts filling the bathroom able to be heard from the diner outside, the stall rattling from the intense beating it was caught in. By Chloe's fifth orgasm she was sweating and groaning from numb pleasure, her white knuckles clinging to the door as it was nearly forced off its hinges when David Madsen <em>finally</em> submitted to his burning climax, ejaculating hard into her aching bruised pussy until she couldn't take anymore, leaking between her thighs onto the dirty toilet floor.</p><p>Chloe collapsed against the creaking door gasping for air as David stood silently, still buried deep inside her as he regained his composure. Slowly pulling out of her pussy the man looked down at his whole of a stepdaughter as she weakly pulled her jeans back up over her cum stained ass, stepping back to lean against the nearby wall.</p><p>The punk girl finished fastening her jeans and wiped her face, tidying herself up as she turned to face the older man with the same cocky smirk she came in with. "Not bad for a pervert" she said coyly, patting her back pocket where she'd put away her earnings for the day.</p><p>"How does it feel knowing you sold your body like some common hooker?" David asked her in disappointment.</p><p>"How does it feel knowing you paid an 18 year old girl for sex?" Chloe fired back, shaking her head in amusement. She opened the stall door and stepped out of the toilet and walked towards the exit, looking over her shoulder to tell him "if you ever want to do it again, you know my price."</p><p>And with a final middle finger salute, she left the bathroom to renter the diner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chloe makes a Sale part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David waited a couple of minutes before marching out of the stall after her.</p><p>He came bursting out of the toilet into the diner silently, quickly doing a head count of all the patrons currently stationed within the building. Two truckers were sat at the counter drinking coffee. A grizzled old homeless dude sat by himself eating a cheeseburger he must've spent a week saving up for. A middle aged woman sat behind him talking on her mobile, oblivious to the towering security guard scanning the room. He found the waitress stationed behind the counter heading into the kitchen to relay someone's order, not his wife. Joyce had the day off and thus wouldn't be expected here.</p><p>
  <em>Perfect.</em>
</p><p>His focused gaze found the young blue haired punk girl in front of the jukebox, bobbing her head to the song she'd just paid to have played. He watched her hips sway in the mild dance she performed, plotting his next course of action. After another minute he took action, storming forward in her direction.</p><p>Chloe was too lost in the music to notice David's approach, not until she felt his hand grasp her shoulder. Her guard came up immediately as he spun her around to face him, her blue eyes meeting his gaze. For a brief moment she was worried he wanted his money back, bracing for eighteenths a beating or a chance to make a break for the door. But to her surprise the ex military man took her wrist and slammed a wade of cash into her palm. Her eyes lit up at the amount in her hand, a cocky smile lifting her lips. "Well Holy sh…"</p><p>"Not a word" he growled at her, his tone warning her to remain quiet as he grabbed the girl by the shoulders and pulled her with him towards the nearby table.</p><p>Chloe was thrown against the booth forcefully followed by a powerful kiss from the older man, his face crashing into hers as the two shared an intense heated display of passion. It was a first for either of them, even when David was dogging her in the bathroom they never traded spit like this. But Chloe had to admit having David's mustache tickle under her nose as his tongue fought against hers for dominance was an enjoyable experience, letting out a lustful moan as her hands tangled in his short cut hair to deepen the kiss.</p><p>David's hands groped the girl through her clothing, working their way down to their waists where he started undoing both of their pants. He managed to unzip Chloe's first And was unbuckling his belt when she suddenly broke away to whisper under her breath "you want to do this here? Now? A little exposed don't you…"</p><p>"I said no talking" he replied curtly, fixing his eyes on her so intently Chloe thought she'd burst into flames.</p><p>Her mouth fell tightly shut, deciding not to argue with the paying customer as he continued to unzip his trousers. A quick glance around the room confirmed they were starting to draw attention as the truckers and the waitress had paused to look in their direction. <em>I've never done it </em><em><strong>this</strong></em><em> public before</em>, she quietly thought while letting her stepdad lift her shirt up over her bra to squeeze her breasts through the fabric. She had to bite her bottom lip to stifle a moan as he molested her, smiling from the pleasure growing in her core when he returned to kiss her.</p><p>David's next move was to grab the girls waist and lift her onto the table, bringing her face to face with him. But only for a moment as the next tactical maneuver was to press his palms onto her boobs, earning a sharp inhale from their owner, before pushing her onto her back. Chloe's arms flew to her side as her head hit the surface, shaking the salt and pepper shakers above her as her eyes looked up to find passers by glancing in her direction as they walked past the diner.</p><p>
  <em>Enjoying the show assholes?</em>
</p><p>David didn't miss a beat as he lifted the girls legs over his shoulder and yanked her tight jeans up her thighs under they were bunched around her knees once more. With her feet suspended in the air Chloe struggled to sit up and watch as her stepdad pulled his huge cock out of his trousers, erect and ready to invade her opposing territory.</p><p>"You sure you want to do this here?" Chloe asked smugly, looking around at the staring audience around them. "What if mom finds out you've been fucking her daughter? What if the school find out? There are a lot of…"</p><p>"One more word out of you…" David snarled, his hand clamping around the girls jaw as his other hand reached down to pull her orange panties aside so he could brush the tip of his dick against her wet pussy. Chloe shuddered as he made contact, then nearly screamed with she felt it press against her anus. "One more word, and this will go somewhere a lot tighter. Don't test me."</p><p>The punk stared up at the menacing security guard glaring down at her, daring her to speak as his cock wavered between her holes. Chloe's cunt ached for attention, but she couldn't deny the thought of David Madsen rimming her asshole. "Fuck you!" She whispered with a grin, the intention crystal clear in her words. <em>Fuck me!</em></p><p>The broad shouldered looked down at her and allowed himself a smile, taking a firm hold on her shoulder in one hand and her hip with the other before shoving his hard prick into her backdoor. Chloe grit her teeth as the head pierced her rectum, pushing through her tight ring forcefully until it got stuck an inch in. David gave her a second to relax before pushing again, thrusting deeper, each attempt making the young woman squirm on the table, her mouth wide open as she wailed from the intrusion. The customers in the diner all stared with wide eyes as this powerful bloke penetrated this punks ass like as was a fuck doll, watching him finally bottom out with his cock firmly lodged up her anus. Chloe moaned with tears in her eyes, a wide grin plastered across her face. "Is that all you got?" She asked gasping.</p><p>"You asked for it" David growled quietly.</p><p>"You paid for it" she retorted seconds before he began his brutal assault, pounding his hips into her fucking her asshole until it burned. Chloe was left with no choice but to lie there and take the beating, sweat forming on her brow while she screamed down the building. His hands roamed her torso as her feet bounced against his shoulder, returning to her breasts which were bobbing up and down with her chest from every breath she took. She felt his fingers knead the mounts roughly, hoping he'd remove the bra holstering them so he could play with her hard nipples underneath. Alas he settled for groping her chest and thighs as he thrust in a steady but strong rhythm. "Harder" she panted.</p><p>David didn't say anything, simply grunting in acknowledgment before picking up the pace, putting extra power into his hips the faster he fucked her. Chloe's head shook wildly as she screamed in response, unable to keep up the tough act as her pussy lit up from the sheer pleasure she was receiving, creaming from the intense orgasm inexplicably bursting from her core making her back arch.</p><p>As Chloe climaxed she saw the growing group of spectators outside the diner window getting a perfect view of her being fucked raw, her hazy gaze spotting a few phones recording her ready to post on every porn site available. <em>Can't wait to look myself up later.</em> She tried to turn her gaze to the people waiting inside the diner, hoping to see at least one of them jerking off to the live sex show they were fortunate to witness. She managed to catch the eye of the waitress hidden behind the counter, her conflicted face caught between distress and fascination. All the blue haired girl could see was the cute girl standing awkwardly with one hand covering her mouth, the other hidden from view along with her bottom half behind the counter leaving Chloe to imagine her hand sneaking beneath her dress while watching them do it on the table.</p><p>"Fuck" David grunted above her, snapping her attention away from the hot waitress back to her stepdouche as his hands suddenly flew up to her neckline to steady himself. "Had enough yet?" Chloe smirked until she found those hands wrapping around her throat, clamping around her while his hips suddenly found another burst of energy.</p><p>"Fucking…bitch…making…me…cum…" David groaned through gritted teeth as he fucked his step daughter 10 times harder, putting every ounce of strength behind his cock as he pummeled her abused ass so hard he could set it on fire from the friction. Her back passage was so tight he could feel her milking his cock with each thrust.</p><p>A rather startling side effect, however, was his instinctive reaction to grab the girls neck tightly, cutting off her screaming voice and slowly her airway, leaving Chloe gasping for air as the older man strangled her in the throws of passion. Chloe wasn't a stranger to rough sex, but she'd never been strangled before during such acts and started to panic as her mouth fell silent and her lungs started to burn. She grabbed at his wrists prying to pry him off her, the powerful fingers constricting around her until it felt like he was cutting off her blood supply to her brain. After a minute her body started to feel numb and black spots started to dance in front of her vision, everything turning to a dull blur as her ears started ringing. Now deprived on oxygen Chloe struggled to keep her eyes open, her strength failing her as her body fell limp in his grasp, her eyes rolling into her skull as everything started to turn black.</p><p>"Shit!" David cried out, his cock exploding deep inside Chloe's butt clogging up her colon with his cum. At the same time his hands suddenly let go of her neck as she impulsively sucking in as much air as she could, falling into a strained coughing fit as she collapsed sprawled on the table, her face red and her lips as blue as her hair. She nursed the handprints around her neck as she regained her breath, seeing stars in her eyes while David pried his dick from her tight ass. He looked down at his stained shirt from the involuntary climax Chloe's body and drenched him in just before he ejaculated. "Fucking bitch, this was my favorite shirt" he grumbled as he put his limp penis back in his trousers and zipped himself back up.</p><p>Chloe blinked at the ceiling as feeling came back to her body, her asshole feeling like it was on fire as David's cum leaked from the gaping entrance while her pussy dripped from the intense orgasm she didn't remember experiencing. Her chest heaved with every painful breath as she lay sprawled on the table, her legs dangling over the side with her jeans bunched around her ankles and her shirt above her bra. She felt like a slut and probably looked like a mess.</p><p>"Be sure to clean yourself up before you return home" David told her straightening himself out, making sure he looked presentable. "Wouldn't want your mother to see you in such a state." With that he turned and marched out of the diner, pushing past the assembled crowd watching outside in the street.</p><p>Chloe remained where she was staring at the ceiling. Some time passed before she was able to bring herself to move, her body aching as she shifted her weight onto her elbows to looked down at her cum socked body. Everything felt uncomfortable when she moved it, her head, her back, her backside. She forced herself to sit up and had to plant her palms onto the table edge to stop herself toppling forward. Pausing a moment lessened the discomfort before she looked up to see the residents of the diner staring at her. "What you you looking at?" She barked, forgetting her quiet bemusement to having an audience while her stepdad fucked her into unconsciousness.</p><p>Everyone immediately Avery their gaze, returning to their food or conversation as if the whole thing never happened. Chloe sighed as she pulled herself up, attempting to pull her pants pasted her knees to regain her dignity. After a few minutes of failing due to aches and pains the waitress came over with a damp cloth, offering it to Chloe to help wipe her face and generally clean herself up. The punk girl silently accepted the gift, her fingers brushing the girls as she took it from her. Their eyes met a moment and Chloe could totally sense a distinct vibe from the other girl.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, she is cute.</em>
</p><p>Chloe gave the waitress a pleasant smile, which she returned with an embarrassed flush of her cheeks. "Do you need some help?" She asked her nervously, brushing a strand of her behind her ear.</p><p>Chloe chuckled as she looked back at her, unable to stop herself from undressing her with her eyes as she carefully considered her response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chloe makes a Sale part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The diner was closed early after the waitress hurriedly locked the door to grant them some privacy, leaving everyone left outside to press their eyes to the glass and watch the hardcore performance within at a distance.</p><p>Chloe was rendered speechless as a bulky truck driver plowed into her from behind, his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists pulling them behind her back locking her in place as his new friend gripped her blue hair to gag her with his cock and balls. The punk was spit roasted between the brutes standing on unsteady legs, her jeans around her ankles as her boobs swung from her chest, the T-shirt and bra bunched up above them. Her throat bulged from the massive length in her mouth, air sucking in and out of her nose as the man slammed his rod harder enough to nearly dislodge her jaw. The man behind wasn't any gentler, his hips slamming into her bottom so fast his belt buckle would dig into her skin leaving red marks across it.</p><p><em>This is so fucking hardcore</em>, Chloe thought as she released her third orgasm, choking on the cock in her gullet as she attempted to scream. The two men fucked through her climax, increasing their pace as her body constricted around them squeezing their members. "You like that bitch?" They asked her, on the verge of unloading their payloads into her petite body. Chloe just groaned in pleasure as they pounded her holes, her blue eyes glancing up at her lovers before peering over to her left where the waitress was enjoying a similar situation.</p><p>The young woman who worked in the diner was presently sandwiched between two men, one a grisly homeless man who couldn't believe his luck, the other a slick man in a suit who was able to slip into the building before she could lock up to join the party. Each had unzipped their trousers to penetrate her tight holes, bouncing her on their hips as she wrapped her arms around the smart looking gentlemen, her head thrown back so she could moan at the ceiling as they fucked her beneath her uniform. Her knickers hung from her left foot which was suspended in the air, hanging over the businessman's arm as his hands held her backside up leaving the homeless man to cling to her breasts through the uniform.</p><p>The girl shared a glance with the punk, smiling back at her as they were double penetrated by these men who were lucky enough to a part of this orgy. The idea was to simply sneak into the back and have a quick fling, the waitress so hot after watching the sexy punk teen have sex with that security guard, not realizing it was her step father who'd paid her for sex. Chloe was more than happy to indulge the young woman when they were stopped by the truckers encounter, both of whom asked for much of the same. Chloe made the statement she doesn't suck dick for free and the waitress made the joke of doing the same if they "tipped generously". To their surprise, five minutes later they were both blowing a burly truck driver as they filled her tip jar with cash, the homeless man chipping in his share to join the fun. The businessman was watching from outside and talked his way past the waitress as she turned the open sign around to closed, throwing his wallet onto the counter as a down payment.</p><p>Now the two whoring girls were panting, moaning wrecks as the four gentlemen finally reached their peaks, their swelling balls emptying their loads into their holes one by one. First Chloe got a violent mouthful down her throat, swallowing the man's seed greedily as he buried her face in his crotch, releasing his dick with a loud pop before coughing up the remainder of his cum onto the floor. As she recovered the waitress screamed as two jets of seamen exploded up her lower entrances, cum dripping from her onto the ground in a white puddle. Chloe watched her tremble in the older men's arms while she jerked off the trucker in her hands, pumping the last of his cum from his penis as his mate ejaculated into her pussy. She merely grunted in response, savoring the sensation of being filled by the hot liquid gold.</p><p>Looking up at the truckers Chloe gave them a wicked smile, flashing her most taunting gaze. "You boys are going to take a while to get it up again?" She asked mockingly. Before any of them could argue back she offered "how about you let us have some one on one time while we wait? I promise we'll put on a show."</p><p>The two truckers looked over at the panting waitress and nodded, helping the punk steady herself on her feet before guiding her over to the counter. At the girls prompting the two other men carried the young women over to her, hoisting her off their dripping cocks and setting her on the countertop. She sat down with her palms planted to the surface feeling exhausted, afraid she'd topple off as the men let go of her. Luckily Chloe was there to catch her, wrapping her around around her shoulders as she gave her a welcoming kiss.</p><p>As their horny audience sat back nursing their limp soldiers the two girls made out on the counter passionately, sat side by side exploring one another with eager hands and curious tongues. Chloe peeled off the girls uniform to expose her breasts to the room, fondling them protectively while she responded by slipping her hand between her legs and fingering the punks soaking pussy. She painted her fingertips in the leaking cum and licked them clean, smiling at the dazzling hot teen remembering her intentions to use the "tips" she'd earn today to buy Chloe's body for the whole night.</p><p>Chloe grinned as she watched the naughty waitress tease her, sharing the cum from her tongue as her own hand lifted up her uniform to find her entrance. The two fingered each other intently, their raged breaths filling their ears as they looked back at the hypnotized audience both inside the diner and staring through the windows, fucking each other for their entertainment until they came simultaneously.</p><p>The girl slumped against Chloe's shoulder as she came down from her high, her body feeling weak after the powerful orgasm the punk dragged out of her. "That was amazing" she whispered. "Could you do that all night?"</p><p>"If you wanted me to" Chloe replied kissing her. She check the clock on the wall before glancing back at the waiting patrons, their cocks standing ready. "Should finish up here first. They did pay for the hour. I'll be back for you" she told her, pecking her on the lips before sliding off the counter to rejoin her customers.</p><p>The young girl sat on the counter to watch the confident blue haired girl greet the four men, drawing their attention on her to let the waitress rest and count her tips. The four men were happy to entertain the punk girl as she sat on the truckers lap, his cock sliding into her ass while the businessman placed her legs over his shoulders to fuck her pussy. She took the other trucker in her hand and jerked him off while the homeless man was gifted with the glorious feeling of having his dirty dick get sucked by her talented mouth. Chloe fell into her element as she entertained the four men, letting them fuck her until she could barely feel a thing as they filled her holes and painted her in cum, leaving her lifeless on a table spent but satisfied as they left with smiles on their faces.</p><p>That night she took the waitress home and took her to bed, and they didn't leave again until the late afternoon the next day ensuring the young woman got her money's worth and then some.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max sat in the diner waiting for Chloe, tapping away at her phone while customers buzzed around her paying her no notice. She occasionally glanced up at the door when the bell rang to check if her friend had arrived but was inevitably left disappointed. <em>How late is she going to be?</em></p><p>Putting down her phone she decided to preoccupy herself with other things, turning her thoughts to the last message she read from Warren asking after her about going APE this weekend. She was looking forward to it despite how crazy things had gotten lately, eager to spend some quality time with her other friend. Warren and her hadn't really hung out properly since Chloe crashed back into her life so it'd be nice to make it up to him.</p><p>Almost involuntarily her mind conjured images of how she would apologize for abandoning him for Chloe, her guilty conscience forming images of how APE the two of them would be willing to go the next time they met up.</p><p>She pictured Warrens face as he fell onto the bed, staring up in wonder as she leapt on top of him to smother him in kisses, tearing his shirt from his chest to rub her small hands over his shoulders. She could almost feel his own hands circle around her back pulling her against him, their lips locking together as they explored one another with their tongues. Max would take the initiative and shove him against the mattress, crawling down the bed to unbuckle his trousers and pull out his penis to take him into her mouth. <em>She'd have a lot of making up to do</em>, she thought imagining herself delivering one hell of a blow job.</p><p>In her minds eyes she saw him object, tell her she didn't need to, she'd insist, he'd relent because of course <em>he's a boy and I'm sucking his dick. Why would he say no? No, Warrens not like most guys. But he'd still give up without too much hassle</em>. Max giggled under her breath as she imagined him putting his hands on the back of her head pushing her harder against his lap, thrusting his cock into her throat until he came. <em>Maybe this time I should swallow all of it,</em> she promised herself, having not managed to take a full load into her mouth without almost choking before now.</p><p>Warren would look at her like she was the hottest girl who'd ever sucked his cock and they'd make out, sharing his cum as they undressed beneath the bedsheets. Max pulled up her mental image of Warrens naked body, scrawny but buff in all the right places, a good looking geek. She always got nervous being so close to his nakedness being so self conscious about herself and her body, but he always put her at ease by kissing her cheek (and sometimes her breasts).</p><p>As she sat staring out the window her breath hitched as she imagined the pair of them tussling in the bed, bodies melding together as their hands explored each other's sensitive regions. She inhaled sharply as Warrens imaginary fingers probed her wet entrance, her own hands wrapped around his cock massaging his length until he was as hard and an iron rod. "Put it in" she whispered to herself, the mental image shifting until Warren was on top of her primed against her pussy lips. She bit her bottom lip as he penetrated her, her feet interlocking behind his back pulling his further inside. She heard his moans in her ears as he rocked against her slowly, building up momentum until the bed was squeaking underneath them as they went APE together all afternoon.</p><p>Max leant back against the seat in the diner closing her eyes, her breath labored and panting softly as her legs rubbed together trying to get some friction between her thighs. She crossed her arms over her chest to quell the urges to touch herself in a public place, but continued to allow her daydream of Warren to progress until he was on the verge of ejaculating inside her imaginary fertile womb. <em>Make me pregnant, </em>her metal self cried in blissful orgasm, their hips fusing as two (three) sets of voices sighed in satisfaction. The photographer opened her eyes looked around the room checking to see if the diner remained oblivious to the horny teenager. <em>What if Warren one day did knock me up? Our kid would be such a geek</em>, she chuckled.</p><p>"Everything alright Max?" Joyce asked as she approached her table note pad in hand.</p><p>Max turned red as the blonde waitress arrived, shoving away her dirty thoughts lest they give something away in her expression. "Yeah," she stammered clamping her thighs together, only now fully aware of how damp her panties were underneath her jeans. "No, I'm just…waiting for Chloe. How are you doing today Joyce?"</p><p>"I'm very well, thanks for asking" she replied warmly. "Is there anything I can get you while you're waiting? We got some of the blueberry pancakes you like."</p><p><em>Oh, I would kill for some pancakes right now</em>. "That'd be great. Thanks" Max answered.</p><p>Joyce nodded as she strode onwards to her next customer, leaving Max to watch her walk away. The photographer found herself tilting her head to steal a look at Joyce's curved ass and luscious long legs, the sight making her mouth run dry. It was a guilty secret that Max had been attracted to Chloe's mom in some form ever since she was a kid. She knew it was wrong and had hoped she'd grown out of it. But shed grown up now and was still admiring the older woman's legs unhealthily.</p><p>She pried her eyes away to snap her mind out of the gutter, reminding herself Joyce was Chloe's mom and it was wrong to think about her like that. <em>But damn how amazing would it be to get in between those gorgeous thighs. I wonder how she would taste?</em></p><p><em>Oh crap</em>, she mentally slapped herself as her next thought was exactly that; her face planted between Joyce's juicy thighs eating out the milf like she was buffet. She could picture her naked body clear as day trembling above her as her tongue lapped up at her folds like a puppy dog, her hands grasping her inner thighs holding her hips steady to enjoy the savory meal. Joyce's face contorted in wonder as she stared down at the talented young girl, her chest heaving as she gasped and moaned a symphony of pleasure through Max's ears.</p><p>The photographer sat bolt upright in her seat, her face flushed as the fantasy made her body heat up rather uncomfortably. <em>Oh god, stop thinking about her like that!</em> She willed herself trying to force Joyce out of her thoughts. But that simply threw fuel for the fire as her brain played her an image of the waitress cumming all over the girl's face, her warm sticky fluids showering Max's head before she crawled up and kissed the milf, sharing her nectar while her hands…</p><p>
  <em>No! Stop thinking about her like this. It's wrong, that's Chloe's mom. Think about something else, someone else. Warren! Think of Warren. Sweet, kind, handsome Warren and his amazing cock.</em>
</p><p>As she wanted Warren did indeed renter her thoughts, materializing behind her to thrust his cock into her pussy holding her shoulders tightly. Max rocked on all fours as the young boy fucked her rhythmically, his soft grunting mixing with her labored breathing as she closed her eyes. Unfortunately the moment was made worse when Joyce returned to cup the girl's breasts, circling her hard nipples with her tongue eliciting more moans from Max's lips, her body pressing against her as the boy sandwiched her between her two lovers.</p><p>"Oh my god" Max whimpered in the corner of her booth, her breath shaky as she trapped her hands between her legs to stop them from rapping the table uncontrollably. The daydream was getting too intense for her now, taking on a life of its own commanding her body to obey its urges. She gritted her teeth and covered her mouth to stifle a moan as she mentally climaxed in-between her classmate and her best friends mother, her jeans getting damp from the leaking fluids threatening to gush out of her uncomfortable crotch. <em>I can't! I can't…</em></p><p>She abruptly stood up and scrambled out of the booth, her wild eyes darting around at the strangers looks the patrons were giving her as she stood awkwardly in the diner feeling very exposed. Her thighs rubbed together trying to stem the burning in her loins long enough for her to brisket walk across the room towards the back where the toilets were. "You alright luv?" Joyce's voice called out from behind the counter.</p><p>Max hesitated just before the door, taking a deep breath before replying "I'm fine Joyce. I just need to…" <em>cum</em> "..pee. I'll just be round back."</p><p>"You're going to need the key then. I just cleaned them out and hadn't got around to reopening them." Max looked back to see her holding the small toilet key in her palm. Reluctantly she back pedaled her way to the counter to accept the item, avoiding the older woman's gaze as her cheeks flushed red , her mind still in the gutter with an image of Max kissing the milf while Warren slipped into her backdoor, cock slick with her juices. "You okay Max?" Joyce asked her worried seeing how flushed she was.</p><p>"Just…bathroom" Max squeaked, her loins so uncomfortable she thought she was going to explode as she jogged through the back into the toilet hastily unlocking the door.</p><p>The moment she was inside the cubicle she latched the door shut, falling back against the filthy graffiti stained walls to undo her jeans. In her mind a dozen images of herself, Joyce and Warren in compromising situations filled her thoughts, her heart pounding as her pants opened up so she could plunge a hand under her panties between her aching legs. Max cried out in relief as her fingers dived into her soaking wet entrance, her other palm slamming across her mouth when she realized her screamed were getting loud enough to alert the whole street as she worked her pussy furiously, her body shaking violently until a painful, urgent orgasm ripped through her, her screamed echoing across the bathroom threatening to bring the whole roof down around her.</p><p>All the tension came flooding out of her in one violent gush, drenching her hands and thighs as she fell back against the cubicle, her hips quaking as everything tingled and quivered. Her legs gave out soon after and she slid down to the floor sighing in relief, her mind finally and mercifully blank. Max sat there in her own cum sweating and panting, her limbs weak and trembling as she closed her eyes and hoped nobody outside in the diner heard her, praying Joyce wouldn't come to investigate and find her in such a state. She was already embarrassed enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dungeons & Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay heroes, are you ready to enter the domain of the most dangerous monster ever to plague the wild Lands?"</p><p>Both Chloe and Mickey regraded each other with a shared sense of confidence and amusement. Steph always enjoyed embellishing her role as the dungeon master in this table top game but that's what made half the fun. "Bring it on" Chloe announced in an accent, fully embracing the role of her character Callamastia.</p><p>The three of them sat around the wooden table outside Blackwell playing dungeons and Dragons after school. After the fun of Chloe's previous games she had to admit she was hooked as she sought out the pair for a few more rounds with them. Mickey was happy to oblige and Steph shed more eager to get Chloe talking about her time spent with Rachel Amber. The punk girl didn't mind indulging the queer young girl as they continued on their fantasy journey within the game.</p><p>"You come to a fork in the road with two branching paths" Steph narrates looking down at the character models standing before her on the table. Elamon, wizard of the third circle, and Callamastia, Hero of Avanon. On the bench Mickey and Chloe waited patiently for their narrator to set the stage. "The one of the left leads to a dark cavern where the no villagers have ever returned from. It is here they believe the great monster that stalks them in the night resides, luring wary travelers to its lair to devour them whole."</p><p>"I thought you said people only disappeared into the cave but were never found?" Mickey asked pushing up his glasses. "How would we know if they were eaten?"</p><p>"Are you trying to change the story again Steph?" Chloe quirk brushing a blue strand of hair out of her eyes.</p><p>"It's what the scared villagers believed happened to them when they vanished" Steph clarified with a sigh. "Can you just let me do my thing?" The two players nodded with a chuckle, enjoying the brief moment pulling the geek out of her zone. The auburn haired dungeon master took a deep breath and continued. "On your right, a winding path stretched up into the hills where others have seen a creature skulking in the shadows, watching them from afar. Which path will you take? But be warned, for one has a danger far greater than any you have faced before."</p><p>"The cave" both heroes replied in unison.</p><p>Steph smiled behind her book as she cast her eyes over her notes, knowing what's to come. "The cave is dark and gloomy, with only the entrance to cast a light into the void."</p><p>"I cast the spell of illumination to light the way" Mickey said.</p><p>"All the better to see the whites of this monsters eyes" Chloe grinned nodding to her partner.</p><p>The cavern lights up to reveal a vast space stretching before them, and a long tunnel cutting into the darkness. Out of the black a voice calls out to you, <em>"You were foolish to come here, heroes."</em>"</p><p>"You're the one hiding in the dark" Chloe chided. "We're not scared of you."</p><p>" "<em>Then come face me, if you dare."</em> The voice replies. Do you brave to venture onwards?"</p><p>Chloe scoffed as Mickey puffed out his chest. "<em>There is no evil in this world that Elamon will run from.</em>"</p><p>Steph glanced over her book at them, her voice lowering in a monotone voice, "as you venture closer to the darkness, a dim light shines from around the corner as a chamber lays within. Within this chamber the evil you seek waits for you."</p><p>"I say we charge straight in there" Chloe suggested. "We have the element of surprise if we attack first."</p><p>"It's waiting for us, it'll be ready" Mickey countered.</p><p>"So we rush it before it has time to react. If we're walking into a trap better to spring it on our terms."</p><p>Mickey seemed doubtful, but saw the wisdom in Chloe's plan. With a nod he cast the dice for a surprise attack bonus, rolling a 7. "You both spring out of the darkness, weapons in hand and attack the beast, but the monster is waiting for you" Steph narrates, bringing out the model of their opponent. "But standing before is no ordinary creature, but a succubus."</p><p>"A what?" Chloe asked breaking her character looking down at the model of a beautiful demoness with talons for hands, scaly red skin, bat wings and horns growing out of her long dark hair, her naked body perfectly formed, dark fur coating her goat legs with a long pointed tail to complete the look. Chloe had to admire the craftsmanship of the model, she looked hot.</p><p>"A succubus!" Mickey said with wide eyes. "I never face one of these before" he explained.</p><p>"What are they?"</p><p>"They are awesome" Steph explained. "They are creatures who's sole desire is to experience senseless lust, luring all manner of creatures to their lair to make their slaves and bring them pleasure until they are satisfied. But their hunger can never be quenched. Many heroes have fallen to their kind, for who can resist the temptations of the flesh."</p><p>"So we're fighting a slut?" Chloe summarized.</p><p>"A very dangerous slut" Steph agreed, quickly snapping back into narration. "As she locks her powerful gaze upon you the air fills with the scent of her intoxicating pheromones. You must quickly roll to discover if your will is strong enough to overcome her musky aura."</p><p>Both players rolled the dice, Chloe scored a 16 but Mickey only got a 3. "Crap" he muttered as Steph narrates "the creature's pheromones overcome your senses, turning your legs to jelly as you fall to your knees, eyes transfixed to the beautiful woman in a lust filled haze. "<em>No man can resist my presence"</em> the creature coos stroking your head cupping your chin. You are now in her thrall."</p><p>"But I'm not" Chloe reminded her. "So what's to stop me from cutting your head off right now?"</p><p>"<em>I could send my new pet to stand against you. Do you have the courage to fight your ally to the death?</em>"</p><p>Chloe looked at Mickey, fear of losing his beloved character filling his eyes as he glanced back at her. "Okay, I don't want to fight Elemon" she conceded turning her question to Steph. "Is there any way to break the succubus's hold over him?"</p><p>Pondering for a moment Steph tapped her chin. "Well, she is a creature of insatiable hunger for pleasure. She won't give up her thralls willingly, and she could drive them to do anything she asks. You could try to trick her into releasing her hold over him by offering yourself, but you'd need to be really cunning and extremely strong of will to resist her charms."</p><p>"That'd take a perfect 20 on the dice" Mickey warned. "You'd have to be the luckiest player in all the kingdom. It's too risky, we'd both be caught."</p><p>"Well I'm not about to leave you alone to be…" Chloe suddenly fell silent, a wicked idea coming to mind. "I got it."</p><p>"Got what?"</p><p>"Trust me" she winked turning back to Steph with a devious grin on her face. "I have an offer to make you" she told her, in character. "Your sole drive is to experience unfashionable pleasure right? So much you hunger for it? What if I could offer you the best experience in your life, enough to start your hunger?"</p><p>Steph raising an eyebrow unprepared for this turn of events. "What are you saying?" She asked.</p><p>"I offer you my body. If I can satisfy your hunger without you messing with my mind, if I can fuck your brains out to the point you can't stand, then you will release my friend and all the other captives you have in your thrall." Chloe couldn't help but enjoy the look of Steph's face as she stared back at her dumbfounded. Mickey was wide eyes as he sat silently next to her. Chloe waited patiently for a response watching the game masters expression, even rolling the dice for a charisma check.</p><p>Steph took a moment to consider the scenario, but Chloe could see the smile tugging at her lips. "<em>An intriguing offer.</em> The creature takes a moment to consider the proposition, ultimately warming to the idea. <em>If you can satisfy me, you and your friend, and all the others, will go free. You have my word. But if you can't, then you'll be mine forever.</em>"</p><p>"Deal" Chloe held out her hand for Steph to shake it. The two of the stared at each other before bursting into laughter. "Okay, So…How would this work? Do I just roll the dice to decide how awesome in bed I'd be?"</p><p>"Honestly, I've never come up with anything like this before" Steph admitted. She looked over the table before biting her bottom lip, looking back up at her contender. "But considering the stakes, we wouldn't want it to be too easy. So how would Callamastia satisfy the succubus?"</p><p>Chloe cocked her head curiously before answering, amused at how genuinely interested Steph was yet trying to hide her arousal. "Well" she began, leaning forward in her seat so the young girl could listen closely. "I would start by sauntering over to the hot, sexy monster casting off my weapons and pulling off my clothes, piece by piece until there was nothing left."</p><p>"A good start" Steph remarked leaning over the table to listen closely, paying attention to the details. Beside them Mickey watched silently as the two began narrating what would be elemons ultimate fate with an expression of confused wonder. "The succubus lies back in her throne and waits for her new lover to walk towards her staring hungrily at her sexy naked body" Steph continued.</p><p>"When I get there, I straddle the creatures lap" Chloe continued, looking directly into Steph's eyes as she told the story. "My warm, dripping pussy would brush against her thighs and I'd grab her face in my faces, pulling her into a powerful kiss."</p><p>"She accepts the kiss by dominating your mouth with her tongue, her hands roaming your body to find every soft patch of skin to make you moan. Her pheromones flood the room, enough to make Elemon feel the urge to masturbate as he watched them both."</p><p>"Hey!" Mickey objected but the two girls ignored him.</p><p>"I always found public sex hot" Chloe's grinned, earning a giggle from the queer student. "You know what I'd do next? I'd grab the succubus by the horns and pull her off her throne onto her knees and shove her face into my crotch, telling her to make me cum."</p><p>Steph raised an eyebrow. "I thought the deal was to satisfy <em>her</em> needs, not the other way around."</p><p>"The succubus has been dominating men for centuries" Chloe explained in a sultry voice. "Maybe what she really needs is to let someone take control, make her work for an orgasm, dominate her in the bedroom. Besides, I always come on top."</p><p>That last sentence made Steph shiver as she imagined Chloe taking control in the hottest way possible. She was a natural dom so it would make sense no guy would be able to control her. "You'll need a strength check to ensure get her where you want her" she told the punk. She happily obliged and came out in favor. "The succubus is shocked when she's dragged out of her chair and forced to her knees in front of you, staring up into your commanding expression as your hands grab her horns and pull her towards your delicious snatch. She licks her lips as she wraps her tongue around your folds, munching on the beautiful flower that awaits her as she delves between your legs eagerly."</p><p>Steph found herself getting flustered as she narrated the scene, her cheeks turning red as Chloe chuckled. "Maybe you should roll a skill check to see if you can satisfy me?" She offered cocky.</p><p>"She's a creature of sex" she retorted. "She's a master of pleasure. I would have you screaming my name in seconds" she told her.</p><p>"Is that right?" Chloe mused with a smile, making Steph flush even redder. "You're enjoying this" she teased.</p><p>"You started it" she replied taking a sharp breath. "So, the sexy creature feast on your pussy until your so close you feel like you'll burst. Your orgasm is imminent."</p><p>"I won't scream" Chloe told her, rolling the die to prove it.</p><p>Steph hid a smile as she adjusted herself in her seat before narrating "your cum paints her face as she drinks up your orgasm, but grows frustrated when you hold back your voice to deprive her of hears you lose it. <em>I guess I'll have to try harder,</em> she says as she pulls your down to the floor with her."</p><p>"Now it's getting interesting" Chloe smiled leaning on her arms.</p><p>"Her pheromones intensify bringing you into greater heat, sparking an orgy amongst her captives within the cave" Steph continued trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>"I pin the succubus down to make out with her, my body pressing against hers as I grind between her legs" Chloe described.</p><p>Steph bit her bottom lip, no doubt picturing the scene of two naked warriors passionately kissing on the floor of the cave. "Something suddenly moves out the corner of your eye. Need a perception check."</p><p>"Really?" Chloe whined being broken out of her fantasy. Sighing she rolled the dice, scoring a horribly low number. "Okay, What did I miss?"</p><p>Steph smiled as she told her "you turn your head but your reactions are too slow, too preoccupied with the hot naked woman you failed to see her pointed tail whip around from underneath her to position itself behind you. Moving faster than you were expecting the limb shoots forwards plunging deep into your sex, penetrating your vagina in one fluid motion."</p><p>"Dude!" Chloe laughed amazed at the creativity, a moan rising up her throat imagining that tail buried inside her. "That is so hot. Fuck my pussy you dirty bitch."</p><p>"Are you two still talking about the game?" Mickey queried finding himself rather uncomfortable listening to the pair go back and forth. The girl's didn't seem to hear him, lost in their own lust filled world as they locked each other with intense gazes.</p><p>"<em>You like that you devious minx? </em>The succubus asked, her expert tail pounding your entrance bringing you faster to an orgasm" Steph described becoming rather breathless.</p><p>Chloe wasn't ready to give up as she added "while I'm loving having my brains fucked out of my skull I came here to please you. So I stick two fingers into your soaking wet entrance and start fingering your clit."</p><p>"What makes you so sure the creature is wet? You need to roll a luck check?"</p><p>"She's fucking my pussy with her tail after drinking my cum. If that doesn't make somebody dripping wet I don't know what will."</p><p>Steph giggled, shifting her own thighs underneath the table falling silent as she accepted the argument. "Your fingers dig into her entrance pounding furiously in time with the limb in your pussy, curling up seeking her most sensitive spot. You want to chance finding it…" Chloe nodded picking up the dice, but as she did she heard the game master mutter a brief prayer under her breath that made her grin. <em>Please find it.</em></p><p>With a roll of the die, the high score prompted the young strawberry blonde to lean forward and whisper to her friend "my fingers curl as they find the creatures G-Spot, making it scream as I stretch her pussy wider with two more fingers while pressing my thumb against her Sebastian clit." She paused as Steph released a shaky breath, asking "how close are you to cumming, I'd ask whispering in her ear."</p><p>"Close" Steph whined. Her eyes flew open and she flushed red, staring back at Chloe's teasing expression. "Your… your fingers are driving the succubus wild, her body thrashing underneath you driving the tail harder against your cervix, driving you to the edge."</p><p>"Still don't scream" Chloe taunted, making Steph laugh weakly when she rolled in favor. "I won't give you the satisfaction until I make you gush all over me, I'd tell her before crawling down her sweating body, my soft lips pressing against her toned skin dragging across her hard nipples and smooth belly until I join my fingers at her pussy."</p><p>"Oh fuck" Steph breathed trembling against the table, her body heating up as her mind concocted the scenario in crisp detail.</p><p>"You okay Steph?" Mickey asked her starting to look worried.</p><p>She quickly composed herself and nodded at him, turning her attention back to Chloe. "Your lips…<em>fuck</em>… your lips wrap around her sensitive clit sucking her hard as your fingers continued to… you keep fucking her with your hand as your tongue swirls around her… around her…"</p><p>"My tongue slides into her folds to lap up her juices and send tremors up her spine" Chloe narrated giving the game master a chance to catch her breath. Her loins were burning now, the mental image of Callamastia and the succubus having hot steamy kinky sex filling her mind and turning her on. But in Chloe's mind the elf was her and the monster was Steph as she ate out her pussy ravenously, the girl's tail pounding her ass trying to keep up. "I fuck you so, so hard and so fast you have no choice but to finally cum." She held up the dice, catching Steph's gaze as she smiled. "Ready to see I how awesome I am?"</p><p>Steph nodded silently, watching the punk girl release the die rolling it along the table until it settled between the pair of them, their excited gazes witnessing it fall on a perfect 20. <em>Yes,</em> they both exclaimed simultaneously under their breath.</p><p>"The succubus screams in pure unbridled escasty, her walls opening up to release a flood of juice and cum over Callamastia face, drowning her in her pleasure as her body shook wildly on the floor. Her tail falls limply out of her pussy unable to move as she collapsed in a sweaty, satisfied heap."</p><p>Steph sighed as the tale ended, her eyes falling closed as Chloe clapped her hands together. "And just like that, the sexy warrior elf wins the contest. Nobody fucks like Callamastia."</p><p>"Oh, is it over?" Mickey asked raising his head off the table. He didn't even noticed he was on the verge of nodding off waiting for the two girls to finish but now he perked up immediately. "Can we leave the cave now?"</p><p>Steph nodded wiping her brow. "Your… your extraordinary skill has done what no man nor woman has ever accomplished in centuries. You satisfied the intense endless hunger of the succubus. As per your deal she releases Elamon and the villages from her thrall, allowing you all to leave in peace." She sits back on the bench staring at the game, sad to find the quest over. "Wow, that was…"</p><p>"Hardcore" Chloe finished with a satisfied smirk.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you two had fun" Mickey huffed getting out of his seat. "It's getting late now so I'd better be getting home."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess it's late" Chloe agreed checking her phone. Steph checked her watch and began packing up the game while Mickey headed off waving them goodbye. Chloe gathered up her stuff and bid them both farewell as she began walking in the other direction. Steph was left alone to bow up the game, ignoring the rather uncomfortable ache between her legs as she gathered up the pieces.</p><p>Just as she placed the lip on the box Chloe Price materialized behind her wrapping her arms around her waist. "Whoa, Chloe! What are you still doing here?"</p><p>"Just needed to check something" she explained, giving the young girl a devilish wink before slipping her hand between the girl's thighs. Steph yelped as her palm pressed against her damp crotch, confirming how soaking wet the girl had become during the steamy pice of fiction they'd just put together. "I knew you were enjoying that" Chloe chuckled as Steph's cheeks flushed red of embarrassment. She leaned closer to whisper in her ear "Maybe Callamastia should return to the cave sometime for a repeat performance."</p><p>Steph's breath hitched as Chloe gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her, turning her head to watch the taunting young punk saunter away swaying her hips to entire time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Almost Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joyce was late returning home from the diner, leaving the house empty with two very dysfunctional family members. On any other day Chloe Price would be using all her street-smart wise-ass know how to perfectly ruin her step douche's day, and David Madsen would be using all of his military training to try and discipline her into respecting his authority. But today the two warring factions came to a truce to scratch a certain itch that both parties would never openly admit to. With Joyce running late it seemed like a perfect opportunity to vent some mutual aggression in the living room on a very uncomfortable couch, for a modest fee of course.</p><p>Chloe wouldn't usually look forward to selling her body for cash to pay off her racking debts like this, but earning $200 dollars to have the uptight step-douche have sex with her always brought an unseen smile to her face. She got a kick out of knowing the famous David Madsen, security guard of Blackwell academy and war veteran would pay his teenage step daughter to sleep with her (though very little sleeping was on the cards). Besides, money was money even if it meant slumming it with a bastard like him. And she liked sex so it was almost a win win.</p><p>The two reluctant lovebirds had been going at it for over half an hour, the session beginning in the garage where Chloe propositioned him (a rare instance taking the initiative due to a short dry spell) and moved out into the living room after they nearly damaged David's car and impaled themselves on his toolbox. David prided himself on taking control of the situation whenever they had sex but this time Chloe was to determined to get her rocks off she "convinced" him to play to her tune. Once they reached the couch the blue haired punk shoved the veteran down in his seat and started undressing, holding her glare locked in his dark eyes the whole time as she peeled off each article of clothing until she was left in just her beanie and the bullet necklace around her neck. David stared up at her as she removed her underwear, unbuckling his belt in preparation for her pussy. She hovered in front of the impatient older man teasing him with her round breasts and smooth tattooed curves, slapping his hand away when he reached up to try and touch her. With a impassive look she turned around presenting her juicy butt, carefully backing into him until her ass was floating above his crotch, taking his thick cock in her hand and lowering herself onto him.</p><p>She wanted him to fuck her pussy, but she didn't need to look him in the eye as she did so.</p><p>David restrained his urge to speak or groan as she bounced her hips on his crotch, his dick sliding in and out of her wet entrance with a faint squelching sound. The tightness of her pussy was a private joy of the veteran as he quietly savored the feeling of his stepdaughter milking his cock. Chloe also relished the feel of a thick dick filling her insides, hiding her broad smile as she moaned quietly with each motion. She might've preferred girls to guys, but there was no denying how amazing it felt having a huge penis massaging your inner walls.</p><p>David allowed her the illusion of control for a few more minutes before growing tired of her pace. As fast as a lightning bolt his hands wrapped around her body pulling her flat against his chest, fingers molding around her boobs roughly waiting for a flurry of insults to fall out of the girls mouth. To his surprise the girl didn't say a word, in fact reclined against his body encouraging him to fuck her harder. Wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders David thrust up into her, pounding her pussy faster than she was moving making her moan more frequently. His hands stimulated her other pleasure points making her drip, twisting her nipples until they were hard and rubbing her clit furiously until she screamed shuddering in orgasm.</p><p>"Fuck me, you disgusting piece of shit!" Chloe growled as David continued to thrust into her.</p><p>He leant in to snarl in her ear, pushing his moist fingers into her mouth to gag her while she sucked them clean of her juices. "Language like that is only going to make this worse for you, you little slut" he warned. "Show respect, and I might just spare your other holes."</p><p>They both knew how this little game played out. She insults him, he threatens her, she tells him to go fuck himself and he punishes her accordingly. Chloe just laughed in the older man's face, biting down on his fingers making his cry out and yank his face away. "I may be a slut, but you're the pervert fucking a girl half her ack!" Her taunts were silenced when his hand wrapped around her throat, choking the air out of her lungs.</p><p>David snarled as he tightened his grip, breathing heavily in her ear while his fingers bled from the teeth marks the bitch had left. <em>She wants rough? So be it</em>, he thought measuring the pressure around her throat as the girls eyes bulged out of their sockets, black dots dancing in her vision as her brain struggled to receive oxygen. Her fingers clawed at her step fathers arm trying to pull him off, her inner walls crushing his dick as her body tensed. She was on the verge of passing out when David finally released her, catching her body as she fell forward sucking in air wildly. Once she'd regained control of her breathing he leant closer, whispering "if you think that was unpleasant, there are thing we were taught in the army that will make you plead for more than just air."</p><p>Chloe glanced back at the scowling veteran, pondering what secret military torture techniques he could've learnt that he would dare use on her in the pursuit of a sexual high, when they suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of a key in the front door.</p><p>"I'm back honey" Joyce called stepping over the threshold.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>Both Chloe and David froze in shock as Joyce walked through the door. For a moment they feared they'd been caught in the act, but by some miracle her attention was diverted by the shopping bags in her arms. "I'm sorry I'm late, I just stopped off at the grocery store for some things to make dinner. You hungry?"</p><p>"Shit, fuck" Chloe whispered under her breath as the two of them stumbled off the couch hurriedly. David reacted with tactical efficiency grabbing his step daughter by the waist and spinning their hips sending her flat onto the floor in front of the couch, missing the coffee table by a hair. For the first time in her life she followed his lead, laying down flat on her stomach remaining silent as the older man turned to his wife. "No honey, everything's fine."</p><p>"Is Chloe back yet?" She asked walking over to the counter bordering the dining room.</p><p>David was particular with where he knelt. From her position in the kitchen the couch obscured her view of his lower half where his erect cock still hung from his zipper, as well as hiding her naked daughter on the floor. He kept his gaze trained on his wife as he replied "no, I haven't seen her."</p><p>She sighed turning her back to him, resolving to starting dinner in hopes she'd be back soon. Unknown to her she was quietly waiting for a chance to move, her heart beating against her chest rapidly. Chloe cast a glance around the living room where her clothes were scattered about, her underwear draped over the far chair conspicuously. <em>If she sees all this she'll want to clean up and then I'll be in big trouble. Not as much as step-douche but I really don't want her seeing me like this.</em></p><p>"We need to get out of here" she whispered to her coconspirator, carefully pushing herself up to her hands and knees planning to crawl towards the garage and pick up her clothes along the way. She circled onto the couch to peek over the top, spotting her mom with her back to her. <em>Here's my chance.</em> But as she rose up she felt a strong palm on her back holding her down. "What the fuck?" She whispered turning back to find David staring down at her, a predatory look in his eye. "What are you doing?" She asked as she felt his penis rub against her thighs click with her fluids. "I need to be gone before she sees…"</p><p>"I have a different suggestion" he whispered to her, leaning over to wrap his hand around the back of her neck holding her down against the couch. When she tried to push herself up he pinned her harder. "I paid for your time and body, at your request, and for once I'd like a little piece and quiet while I fuck your brains out. So unless you want Joyce to witness what her slut whore of a daughter does when she's not home I suggest you remain silent."</p><p>"Are you crazy?" She replied alarmed as his other hand gripped tightly to her hip, holding her still while his cock found its way to her puckered back entrance. She hoped he was bluffing and had no intention of taking her ass with Joyce so close to discover them, but quickly realised this wasn't a hoax when her speared her backside with a powerful thrust. Her mouth flew open as she tried to suppress the outcry, David's hand flying up to clamp around her face silencing her before she could make a sound as he began pounding her. Her fingers dug into the fabric as pain and pleasure shot up her spine at regular intervals, the hot breath of her step father panting on the back of her neck as he fucked her relentlessly against the couch. <em>This is crazy</em>, her mind screamed, her eyes darting up trying to see into the kitchen for fear her mom could walk in at any moment.</p><p>Joyce remained blissfully unaware, casually humming to herself while chopping vegetables. David alternated his gaze between the calm blonde woman in the waitress uniform and the frantic naked girl in his grip. It felt like the ultimate dominance taking Chloe from behind while Joyce stood in the next room, the adrenaline rush of being caught making his brain buzz with excitement. It was like he was back in the field, the thrill of fight or flight, the fear, the rush. It made him feel like a man, feel alive!</p><p>Chloe just felt fear, paying no heed to the urges of her body begging the military man to fuck her harder, focusing too much on the need to escape. She couldn't be discovered like this but it felt like a truck was sitting on her back. David's hand retreated from her mouth, trusting her not to so much as squeak to instead push into her back shoving her face into the furniture. She risked a few muffled grunts before throwing her arms out behind her, trying to slap the older man away with her fists. Eventually he grew annoyed at her pathetic attempts to beat him off and grabbed her wrists, pulling them right behind her restraining the punk as she panted helplessly over the couch. Her ass felt like it was on fire as his dick rammed into her faster, his crotch slapping her skin harshly until it was red. She remained silent, swallowing the uncomfortable moans but unable to enjoy the moment. She was too scared of her mom seeing her while he was too caught up in his adrenaline rush.</p><p>After a short while Chloe resorted to the only card she had to play, the one card she hoped she couldn't have to use. "Stop…" she whispered, clenching her jaw pausing to push back the cries bubbling under the surface. "Stop…or I…I'll…scream" she warned, trying to make the threat convincing.</p><p>David heard the threat and had to quickly consider it to be a bluff or not. <em>Would she expose them just to get one over on me?</em> He asked himself. He glanced over to his wife and came to the conclusion that if the need rose Chloe would resort to any means to destroy what he had with the woman he loved. So the only course of action was to take control and remove the threat from the equation. Using a specialized move he'd been taught in the army, which he hadn't used in years, David immobilized his step daughter with a firm grip to a specific spot just beneath her collar bone.</p><p>Chloe didn't know what hit her. First she felt his grip on her shoulder, then the next thing she felt was her whole body turn rigid like she'd been shot with a taser. She gasped in shock as her spine arched and spasmed, her muscles clenching everywhere freezing her in place like a shivering statue. She couldn't feel her body, couldn't move a muscle, her lungs failing to respond when she tried to breath. <em>Dude, what the fuck did he do to me?</em></p><p>"Everything okay David?" Joyce called from the kitchen, pacing over briefly to look over the counter finding him crouched by the couch. Once again, her view of her daughter was obscured leaving her in the dark about what's transpiring. "You're awfully quiet in there."</p><p>David couldn't waste time. The pressure point he'd exploited bought him only a few moments until she would recover. Looking up at Joyce he quickly put on a calm expression and answered "I'm fine. Just looking over some paperwork for work." He knew that shop talk would give the illusion of normalcy and she'd leave him too it, so when she turned her back he went to work. With Chloe immobilized he removed his built from his trousers, pulling her arms behind her back to quickly wrap it around them strapping them tight.</p><p>Chloe winced as he pulled the belt tight, the first sign of the effects wearing off as she began hyperventilating. Her heart was racing and now her hands were bound behind her unable to fight back. She tried to speak but her voice refused to work, the throat muscles still waking up from their paralysis. Unfortunately David was a step ahead, yanking the beanie of her head to lean over and stuff into her mouth gagging her. She choked on the material trying to spit it out but he grabbed her jaw and turned her face towards him uncomfortably. His glare was more of a threat than anything she couldn't countered with, scaring her into silence and into submission. She never been so terrified of the security guard until now, and he had her at his mercy.</p><p>"Your body belongs to me now" he whispered in her ear as he thrust into her hard, driving his dick deeper into her ass as he violated her. She grunted into her gag, trying to scream to her mom but unable to make a sound. He had her where he wanted her, silent and helpless, firmly gripping her shoulders to maximize the force behind his hips fucking her as hard as he could. Her body rocked and burned in agony, her eyes watering with each brutal pounding. "Is this what you asked for you slut?" He growled watching her ass cheeks bounce against his crotch.</p><p>She did her best to put a brave act on, flipping him the finger with her hands tied behind her back. He looked down to see it and chuckled. The belt was lashed so tight her fingers were beginning to turn purple, pins and needles starting to be felt in her nerves. He adjusted his grip, moving one hand down to her waist to dig into her flesh while grabbing a fist full of blue hair in the other. With a firm tug he yanked her head back, pulling her up off the couch painfully. He listened to her whine in his grasp as he wrapped his arm around her, sliding two fingers into her dripping snatch hooking them under her. She clenched around him, cumming in his hand while he dragged her face up so she had a direct line of sight to the kitchen. He eyes went wide as she saw her mom standing by the sink.</p><p>David had a sick sense of humor, parading his stepdaughter like this with Joyce a couple of feet away as she calmly washed up. All she had to do was turn around and she'd see Chloe gagged and naked with tears in her eyes being fucked by her husband as he smiled devilishly. Her wordless screams went unheard as he pounded her forcefully, her boobs bouncing against her chest, daring them to be seen driving Chloe into another painful orgasm as she pleaded to whatever gods were out there <em>don't let her see me!</em> "Having fun yet bitch?" David asked, his erection only growing bigger as the adrenaline went straight to his groin.</p><p>Chloe whimpered as her latest climax was drawn out of her abused body, David's fingers curling brutally inside her pussy. Her ass was numb from the friction but red hot and scolding red as her step father finally reached his peak, ejaculating into her colan painting it white with his seed. He grunted quietly as he pumped the contents of his balls inside her, holding tight to her shivering body as she fell limp in his arms. She was exhausted, completely spent, collapsing onto the couch lifeless lay with spots dancing across her eyes. David let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled out of her, stepping away to watch her roll limply onto the floor in a sweaty mess.</p><p>"Not bad" he commented quietly, zipping up his trousers as he looked over the bruised and shaking younger woman lying before him. He reached down and pried the beanie out of her mouth, watching her carefully as she slowly moved her jaw in discomfort. "I can trust you to remain quiet, can't I?" He asked, glancing over to his wife. "If you can behave, you might get the chance to earn another 200."</p><p>Chloe couldn't say anything to retort as he picked himself up, rising to his feet to walked confidently over to the kitchen to greet Joyce by the counter. "You done with work?" She asked with a warm smile.</p><p>He nodded with a grin. "I am. That's leaves me all to you, my love" he said embracing her. She smiled broadly as he learnt in to kiss her passioantly, looping her arms around his broad neck kissing him back proudly. He glanced over her shoulder to see Chloes feet sticking out from behind the couch, gently guiding Joyce so her back was to the living room and her attention was on him.</p><p>"I don't know what brought this on" Joyce said as the strong man took her in his arms looking suggestively down at her, a naughty twinkle in her eye. "What about diner?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm starving" he replied lifting her onto the countertop, savoring the scent her perfume as he told her "but I had a different meal in mind."</p><p>As the two adults giggled like school children in the kitchen Chloe pulled herself up against the couch lazily, awkwardly lifting her body to sit on the ground resting her head on the furniture. Her hands were still bound by the belt, all feeling Lin her fingers gone, her backside numb and her muscles sore. She could feel David's cum leaking out of her gaping arsehole beneath her pooling onto the ground in a sickly puddle. She tried not to talk, her voice strained from trying to scream through the gag. <em>At least it's over, for now</em>, she thought.</p><p>She sat back resting her aching body, gathering her strength trying to block out the sounds of her parents having sex a few feet behind her. She closed her eyes and hoped she would simply pass out so she wouldn't have to listen, but it would stop the vivid dreams of David drilling Joyce from behind from haunting her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Franks best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>set during chapter 17 of The Misadventures of Super-Max. warning for some beastiality smut that will probably ruin the game for some. but i had to get this out of my head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Two minutes after their shared climax Max recovered enough to push herself up off Franks chest. The older guy was drowsy post colitis offering a mere grunt as she slid her soaking wet snatch off his flaccid cock. "Holy fuck" Max sighed feeling his seed drip out of her slowly. Her breathing was labored, her heart beating against her rib cage so loud she didn't register the sound of the RV door creaking open. She didn't notice when a wet snout nudged against her sex however.</p>
      <p>"Shit!" She squeaked turning her head around to find Franks dog behind her, the German Shepherd Pitbull Mix breed sniffing curiously at her dripping pussy. If the photographer hadn't already discovered the canine had a soft spot for her she would have been terrified for her head right now. But her affectionate glance was replaced with slight trepidation when she felt the dogs tongue begin licking at her. "Holy shit" she shuddered as it lapped up Franks cum, her nipples growing hard at the pleasurable sensations running through her cunt. "Shoo cujo" she told it, trying to kick the dog away from her. She couldn't manage it however, her knees still wobbling from the explosive orgasm earlier. Fortunately Pompidou seemed to get the message and backed off.</p>
      <p>Unfortunately he came back was a more insistent agenda. While Max was struggling to crawl off of Franks body the hound leapt up onto her back shoving her back down against his owner. "Hey!" She complained, pushing against the dogs weight as it's paw lay across both her shoulders. It barked in her ear, the close sound making her wince, while it's hind legs clattered on the floor behind her. She grumbled in annoyance at the dog's unusual behavior, but didn't feel scared until she felt a sloppy but firm penis nudge against her thigh. And after being fucked by Franks devil of a dick she knew this didn't belong to him. "Um…Cujo? Please tell me that isn't…" Max stammered as the new organ searched around her backside before finding its target. Pompidou barked again before it's claws dug into Max's flesh, the hounds body hooking forward plunging the doggy dick into Max's vulnerable cunt.</p>
      <p>"Oh my god!" Max screamed as the sudden erection penetrated her sex. Her body tensed from the alien intrusion, her mind going blank as she froze. <em>Did Franks dog just put its cock inside me?</em> Pompidou seemed to answer the thought by humping her back, plowing its animal dick into her human vagina as if this wasn't unusual. <em>Oh shit, his dog is fucking me! I'm being fucked by a dog! This can't be happening!</em></p>
      <p>Max couldn't do anything to stop it, pinned under the hounds weight as it humped her feverishly panting it's hot breath against her neck. Her hips rocked against the dick involuntarily drawing out a pained whimper as she cried "bad dog! Bad dog!" She tried to use her powers but the unsettling mix of disgust, pain and reluctant pleasure clouded her mind and confused her emotions. She couldn't concentrate on the time-stream of save her life.</p>
      <p>As the unholy sex continued Max's mind went into overdrive of horrifying images. <em>What if it cums inside me? What if I get pregnant? I know I'm on the pill but does that even work on dogs? I going to be it's breeding bitch and carry it's puppies! Oh god, what will chloe say? Would she still like me if she knew I let myself get fucked by a animal? What if more animals wanted to breed me? What if I enjoy this? </em>She shook her head in denial. <em>Get it together Max! You're not enjoying this. You have to get out of here.</em></p>
      <p>"I guess I'm not Pompidou's favorite person anymore" Frank chuckled, waking up to find his new lover bent over becoming his pets bitch.</p>
      <p>She looked down at him desperately, whimpering under the beasts brutal assault. "Please, do something."</p>
      <p>"One moment" he replied holding up a finger, reaching over to grab her camera from her discarded bag and bringing it over to record the horrifying moment.</p>
      <p>Max looked up to face the camera, Pompidou panting in her ear with a smile as its hips quickened. She felt it's cock knot inside her, clinging to Franks broad shoulders as she was fucked harder until the dog let out a howl over her shoulder ejaculating into her womb. She moaned painfully as her body betrayed her, quaking in orgasm as it milked the doggy dick of all it's seed. The sound of a camera click marked the exact moment of climax, the Polaroid immortalizing the moment forever.</p>
      <p>Max felt sick as she collapsed onto Franks chest, her butt hanging in the air as Pompidou slid out of her, giving her sex a few affectionate licks before he trotted off back to the bedroom to take a nap. Her hips trembled still pulsating from the orgasm, tears falling from the girls eyes as she hugged the only human being available for support. "You're okay kid" Frank whispered soothingly, stroking her hair comfortingly while also sliding the photograph into her jacket pocket.</p>
      <p>A few minutes later Max had erased that timeline as if it never happened, but she still had the photograph as she walked away from the RV along the beach, the image capturing the moment of her most shuddering sexual encounter she wished she could just forget.</p>
      <p>"Please god don't let Chloe ever see this" Max prayed.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Entertaining yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is an alternate version of chapter 18 of "The Misadventures of Super-Max".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She'd like to say it was hard finding these quiet moments to lie in bed and simply masturbate, but the truth was Max spent so much time procrastinating over her school work there was nothing but quiet.</p><p>The brown haired photographer sat leaning against the headrest completely naked, feet sprawled in front of her giving herself perfect access to her penis gently stroking along the throbbing length. Her other hand massaged her small breasts, her fingers pinching the erect nipples making her skin grow warm and fuzzy, moaning softly as she pleasured her body.</p><p>Ordinarily she'd struggle to think of something to get her worked up, but lucky for her she had plenty of material taped to her wall. Every so often she'd glance over between moans and pick out one of the random Polaroids she'd taken over the last week or so. With her powers she'd had plenty of opportunities to engage with her friends in new and exciting ways (as well as a few encounters she'd rather forget which resides in a drawer in her desk). If she wanted to she could use her powers to travel through the photographs back to those moments and relive them all over again, but for now she was content with the memories capturing her imagination as she wrapped her fingers tightly around her cock.</p><p>"Oh fuck" she grunted, pulling her gaze away from one of the most recent photos positioned between images of her bouncing on a boys cock and another getting a blowjob from an air burn haired reporter. The fantasy of sharing those two sexy hot partners at once made her balls ache, her breathing growing sharp and labored the faster she pumped her member. Her hips buckled, a micro orgasm taunting her for the potential for a bigger explosion.</p><p>
  <em>Damnit. I just can't seem to cum properly.</em>
</p><p>Max slammed her head against her pillow in frustration. She'd been masturbating for nearly twenty minutes and all she could draw out of herself was these minor shudders. Her wrist was starting to ache from all the hard work but she was still uncomfortably horny.</p><p>
  <em>What am I missing?</em>
</p><p>She looked back to the photos seeking inspiration, finding the picture of her and Joyce in Chloe's house. She allowed a guilty smile recalling the morning she'd seduced the blonde mother of her best friend, tilting her head admiring the curious angle her selfie adopted due to her position against the table. Her face and body was upside down to the camera framing her breasts and hips perfectly so she could see the milf licking her shaft.</p><p>The photo sparked an idea, something to spice up her session. She paused in her ministrations before crawling off the mattress, taking her pillow with her to use as a cushion as she lay down on the floor lifting her hips to rest against the bed, her legs hanging in the air with her shoulders settled on the pillow. Now upside down Max looked up at her naked body, her dick pointing down to her face thanks to the shift in gravity.</p><p>
  <em>Now this is more exciting.</em>
</p><p>Max could already feel her body reacting to the change in direction, her skin tingling as she returned her hand to her groin wrapping her fingers around the length. She let out a raspy encouraging moan, pumping furiously as her free hand weaved into her hair. Her boobs rose and fell in line with her quickening breath, moving faster the harder she fucked herself. She no longer needed her source material to fantasize, her brain cycling through partners like she was a slutty whore in an orgy. "Fuck me" she told each other them, repeating the line over and over as her balls started to constrict and tighten.</p><p>She met her glorious end spraying cum all over herself, ejaculating all over her face in a toe curling orgasm. Her body shivered and trembled savoring the heightened emotions running through her veins before her limps felt heavy and exhausted. Her legs fell onto the mattress as her hips collapsed onto the floor, her hands falling lifelessly to her sides releasing her limp cock as she closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh. She didn't move for over an hour, resting in her own cum dreaming of her many sexual encounters wishing she'd remembered to take a selfie of this moment.</p><p>
  <em>I guess I could just rewind later, right?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nerds on a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was silent in the cinema as the movie rolled into its second act, the big screen lighting up the dark room illuminating the faces staring up at it, and a few who's attention was elsewhere. The seats weren't as densely packed as they had been a few nights ago when the movie first opened, but that suited the two Blackwell students just fine (for different reasons however).</p><p>Warren hated the crowds, having to fight your way to get a good seat or waiting half an hour to buy snacks and drinks, a lottery if you'll land two seats side by side for yourself and your date, worse if you're in a group. No, for Warren the best day to see a movie is a couple days after everyone else so you almost get the cinema to yourself. He had intended to see this movie with Max, possibly leading o the opportunity to Go Ape with her afterwards. But the photographer had something else going on with this other girl and couldn't make it. So instead he decided to invite Brooke along and she was perfectly fine with it. Just him and a friend without strings for the night.</p><p>Of course what he didn't realize was Brooke had a massive crush on the science nerd and fully intended to push this movie night into a "friends with benefits" opportunity. She'd been waiting for her chance to swoop in and claim her position at Warrens side, envious of how much time he seemed to spend with that Caulfield girl. I don't know what he sees in her. No matter. The slut had left him alone for the evening and 𝘯𝘰𝘸 was her chance to make her move. She leapt at the moment he asked her to see the movie, sure that nothing was going to stop her getting what she wanted.</p><p>They sat in silence watching the movie, occasionally glancing over at each other. When Brooke was ready she carefully placed her hand on top of Warrens, a subtle indication of her intentions which he completely missed. He looked down at it and pulled his arm away, whispering an apology for hogging the armrest. She scowled, figuring she'd have to be a little more obvious.</p><p>"I'm glad you invited me tonight" she whispered, keeping her voice quiet out of respect for the people watching the film.</p><p>He nodded politely. "Me too" he replied.</p><p>Brooke rapped her nails against the armrest, calculating her next sentence. "So, you have anything planned after the movie? A dinner or something?"</p><p>"Um, no" he shrugged. "I figured we just…see the movie."</p><p>She turned away to hide her disappointment, controlling her temper so not to cause a scene. After a moment of silence she decided to gamble speaking <em>her</em> name. "So you and Max hang out like this a lot?"</p><p>Warren looked at the tech wizard suspiciously. She didn't usually like it when Max's name comes up so why ask about her? "Yeah. We're friends. Just like we are."</p><p>"So if she was here instead of me, what would you guys do after the movie?"</p><p>He felt the blood rush to his face, hidden by the darkness of the cinema, wondering if she knew more about their friendship than he thought. "We'd…" he said hesitantly, careful not to say too much. What he and Max were doing wasn't wrong but they both agreed it's for the best if no one else knew about their casual fling. "We just go home. That's all."</p><p>She nodded, turning back to the film. He released a quiet sigh of relief, believing he'd gotten away with it. Until he heard her voice hiss back from the darkness "your place or hers?"</p><p>He froze, a chill running down his spine as she sat there feeling Brooke's gaze on him. <em>She knew</em>. He felt his brow become soaked in sweat as he glanced across to her out the corner of his eye. She was silent but her gaze was intense. "I…I don't know what you…" he tried to say, rebuff her suggestion, but her voice interrupted him like a knife through butter.</p><p>"I know about you and Max" she told him. "I've known you two have been sleeping together for a while. It's so obvious. I could've told everyone, let the school know that you two have been fucking each other on a regular basis. But I don't think <em>you</em> deserve any of that, so I didn't."</p><p>Warren looked across at the girl as she adjusted her glasses, fixing her attention to the big screen so she wasn't staring at him. He didn't know what to say, how to respond. "Thanks, I guess."</p><p>"I like you" she explained curtly without looking at him. "I don't want to see you get hurt. But she isn't right for you. You two aren't even dating. But it's fine, I get it." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts, taking a deep breath as she finally turned her head to look in his direction. "I just wanted you to know she's not your only option."</p><p>"<em>Only option?</em>" Warren echoed, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means you don't need her" she told him, rather insistently. "Because I'm your friend to. And I'd love to…make you happy. Whatever you need." She placed her hand on his again, looking across into his eyes ensuring he understood what she was saying.</p><p>He turned bright red realizing she was practically offering herself to him for sex. He hadn't even considered the idea of him and Brooke being a thing, not even a one night stand. He and Max just had a good thing going he wasn't looking for other partners.<em> They aren't exclusive though. It wouldn't be wrong or anything.</em> "I.." he stammered lost for words. "I don't know…"</p><p>Brooke heard his words and saw the look on his face, her heart clenching as she misread the signs he was showing. <em>Seriously?</em> She thought as her nostrils flared. <em>Would he seriously pick her over me?</em> <em>I would be a great girlfriend, a better partner than Max fucking Caulfield. What can she go that I can't?</em> "I'll prove it" she said glowering, sitting back in her seat to quickly analyze the rows of seats around them. Nobody was on their row and the people behind them didn't have a clear view of the two of them, allowing the geeky girl to reach over and clasp her hand around his crotch.</p><p>"Fuck! What the fuck!" Warren hissed, his voice rising over the cinema. Two sets of faces turned and shushed him as he tensed up in his seat, Brookes fingers tightening their hold on his groin. "What are you doing?" He asked her frantically, his penis reacting against his will inside his trousers.</p><p>"Showing you I can do everything Max can, but better" Brooke explained, her expression eerily calm while her palm massaged his pants roughly. She could feel him growing underneath the fabric, aroused at how direct and forward she was acting. She hadn't intended their first time to be so public but it was the only way to prove her worth as a superior girlfriend.</p><p>She was careful undoing his belt, keeping one eye on the people sitting around them making sure she wasn't discovered unzipping the boys jeans. Warren gritted his teeth as her hand slipped inside his pants, seeking out his manhood inside his underwear while he fought the urge to scream at her. One or two people were already looking at him disapprovingly, warning him with their glares not to interrupt the movie. Biting his lip he squirmed against the molestations of the tech nerd beside him as she pulled out his penis, stroking its hardening length with her fingers. <em>This is crazy!</em> His mind screamed in protest. But a part of him was getting aroused at how risky this was for the two of them. <em>Not even Max would go for something this exposed.</em></p><p>Brooke could sense Warrens body relenting to her touch, his silent protests quelling to silence as he came around to her advances. His dick was out for anyone looking to see, yet all other onlookers were sadly sat out of sight watching the movie leaving her to admire her crushes promising berth all to herself. He felt large in her hand, growing bigger with each stroke. She looked up at his flushed face, sweating profoundly with labored breath. <em>I bet Caulfield never got him with turned on.</em></p><p>Taking their relationship officially to the next level Brooke adjusted her seat and folded over onto Warrens lap, opening her mouth as running her tongue along his length. "Fuck" he breathed clutching the armrest as the girl licked his cock, circling the tip teasing him until he was throbbing. His eyes whirled around frantically, finding a few suspicious looks from those sat a few rows behind him who noted his companion had vanished from sight. "Wait, this is crazy. We'll get caught!"</p><p>Brooke glanced up at him, her eyes dancing with excitement at the prospect. She opened her mouth wide and took him into her throat, swallowing his cock as far as she could before her gag reflex was triggered. Wrapping her lips around him she sucked him off proudly, bobbing her head stuffing her cheeks with his big member humming in satisfaction. His hips buckled up pushing himself further down her throat, nearly choking her as she deepthroated him aggressively. His body betrayed his arousal, enticing her forward while the movie distracted the rest of the cinema.</p><p>"Shit, fuck, God…" Warren hissed at intervals, risking their exposure with every word he uttered while Brooke sucked his cock. He couldn't believe she would be up for this, let alone performing it. But he couldn't help but admire how amazing her mouth felt squeezing around his dick. She wasn't as naturally talented as Max was, but her inexperience gave way for passion and fortitude. The added danger of being seen drove Warren to the edge, on the verge of exploding sooner than he thought (which was a welcome relief. The sooner this was over, the better). "Brooke" he whispered patting her on the head. "I'm going to cum."</p><p>She heard him and increased her pace, milking his dick as hard as she could slurping quietly. She wanted him to cum in her mouth. She wanted to taste his seed and drink every last drop. He grunted and hissed through gritted teeth, still trying to remain silent, gripping her hair tightly shoving her face down into his lap. She came when he put his hands on her, her moans muffled by his throbbing member as her panties were soaked inside her jeans. He was next to cum, ejaculating into her throat with a reluctant groan. She wasn't ready for the level of cum he unloaded into her, struggling to swallow it all leading to a third leaking past her lips and staining his pant and the floor.</p><p>Hearing her choking on his cum he pulled the girl off his lap, staring at her worried as she covered her mouth to avoid vomiting or coughing to loudly. White seamen leaked between her fingers as she inhaled through her nose, gulping down the last of his seed before wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "Wow" she muttered falling back into her seat. She still had droplets of white on her cheeks, her eyes glazed behind her glasses staring up at the big screen.</p><p>Warren quickly hid his dripping penis, zipping up his jeans before anybody saw them in this state. He fixed his eyes on the screen unable to look at the girl, stunned into disbelief at what she'd just done. <em>What they just did.</em> "You okay?" He quietly whispered to her.</p><p>"Yeah" she replied. "That was amazing" she said taking his hand. He looked down at her nervously, glancing up to see her eyes on him as she smiled. <em>Does this mean we're a…thing?</em> Warren hoped Brooke didn't take this as a sign they were now a couple or anything. He still had Max and whatever they were, Brooke would just muddle things up.</p><p>Brooke wasn't crazy or stupid. One blowjob didn't mean they were an item. But it opened the door for at least the "friends with benefits". <em>If he's interested.</em> "I need to go to the bathroom and clean up" she whispered to him. He nodded quietly staying where he was. She decided to put their new status to the yes by leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, whispering in his ear "come and join me if you want more." With that she quietly stepped out of her seat and walked up the aisle to the bathrooms around the back.</p><p>Warren sat bewildered watching her walk quietly away, the film echoing across the cinema captivating the audience so nobody noticed her leave her seat. He stared up at the screen with his mind in a tail spin. <em>Was she serious? Does she really expect me to follow her?</em> It sounded crazy the more he thought about it, but the more he did the harder his cock became. He had hoped to have sex at the end of the evening with Max, but resolved to a date without it when he invited Brooke instead. He never considered she'd be interested in a one night stand or casual fling.</p><p>
  <em>And yet now I'm uncomfortably horny and she's waiting to see if I join her.</em>
</p><p>Warren thought about it a moment longer before deciding "fuck it", sneaking out of his seat to walk quietly up the dark isle towards the toilets at the back. Once he left the stalls he faced a puzzle. If Brooke had gone into the ladies did she expect him to follow her, possible leading to an embarrassing confrontation if someone else was in there. Or did she sneak into the men's hoping he'd find his way on his own. But as he pondered the question he found there was a third door, a unisex bathroom. It seemed the logical choice and stayed inconspicuous but there still was a chance she wasn't there. Nevertheless he reached for the handle of option three first, suddenly interrupted when the door flew open and a hand grabbed his shirt and yanked him inside.</p><p>"What took you so bloody long?" Brooke asked him as she pulled the boy into the stall latching it behind her. She didn't wait for an answer, lunging forward into a desperate kiss taking his breath away. This time he was ready for her and wrapped his arms around her, meeting her embrace as they made out in the bathroom stall. It wasn't as dirty as he expected it to be but the thrill of getting caught was still there, the adrenaline exciting both students as they pulled at their waistbands.</p><p>Brooke had Warrens dick back out in seconds, pumping it furiously while yanking his trousers down to his knees before shoving him back onto the toilet. He sat staring up at her as she turned her back to him to undo her tight jeans, shimmying the waist and down her thighs along with her panties revealing her smooth bottom to the drooling boy.</p><p>He reached out to take the girls backside him his palms, marveling at how soft she felt giving her an encouraging slap. She moaned quietly as he pulled her back onto his lap, his prick rubbing between her cheeks begging to be inside one of her juicy holes. He looked up at the raven haired nerd sitting on his knees, the purple and red streak of hair falling over her glasses. "You sure about this?" He asked her.</p><p>"What do you think?" She sighed impatiently, leaning back to kiss him on the lips before raising her hips. "Now shut up and fuck me already" she said aligning his cock with her dripping pussy. He took the hint and grabbed her hips slamming her down onto his manhood.</p><p>Brooke had dreamed of this moment, having Warrens penis inside her vagina and feeling his size stretch her walls, grinning in delight now it's finally happening. She got so excited she nearly orgasmed prematurely, holding it in so she could hold onto his knees and bounce on his lap slowly, drawing out the pleasure. His breath got heavy as she massaged his length, each thrust mirrored with a groan matching her moans. He reached around her and pulled her back against his chest, groping her breasts through her shirt before reaching down to play with her clit. "You feel so tight" he whispered in her ear.</p><p>"Faster" she replied, trying to increase her pace while wrapped up in his arms. His hips thrust faster into her, turning her moans to squeals as she rode his hard member. His pace increased so much she had to put her hand on the cubicle wall to steady herself, her body shaking as pleasure rippled through her skin. Her clit throbbed under his touch, her orgasm imminent biting her lip.</p><p>He could feel it too, his own climax approaching right behind it. "I think I'm going to cum" he warned her.</p><p>Brooke wanted him to cum inside her, to fill her up, but she still had enough of her faculties to realize how foolish that would be. "I…I don't have protection" she told him. "Pull out!"</p><p>Warren nodded quickly lifting her off him, sitting his erection between her legs where she dutifully jerked him off until he finished. He groaned as his white seed squirted all over the far wall, the girls hands around it like holding a firehose before shuddering in her own orgasm. Her cum dripped over Warrens lap as the nerd collapsed into his arms, relaxing against his chest as they both fluttered down from their high.</p><p>"You want to see the rest of the movie?" Warren asked her as they sat in silences in the bathroom cubicle.</p><p>She sighed thoughtfully looking back at him. "We could" she replied wiping a tear from her cheek. "Or we could go back to my place and pick up where we left off. I have condoms at my dorm."</p><p>Warren smiled, pulling the girl into a passionate kiss taking her up on her offer. He may not have gotten to go ape with Max tonight, but Brooke is more than happy to become a willing replacement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Watering the Plant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max tossed and turned in her bed restlessly, but she couldn't force herself to drift off to sleep. She lay staring up at the ceiling in the darkness, her bed sheets draped across her waist. She was wearing a snug T-shirt with a bands logo embroiled on the front (it was a loan from Dana so she had no idea who they were) with grey panties hidden under the sheets. She usually wore her own pajamas but she'd neglected putting them in the wash for a while and had yet to get them back. This left her a little more chilly during the night but that wasn't what was keeping her awake.</p><p>All the stress about school and Chloe and Rachel's disappearance was starting to get to her, her mind trying to solve everything all at once at the worst possible time. She looked at her phone beside her bed, the time reading 02:45am. "Damnit" she huffed. She had to be up tomorrow morning for class and she'll be in serious trouble if she's caught falling asleep during mr Jefferson's lecture again.</p><p>Taking desperate measures Max retrieved her emergency polaroids she kept beneath a stack of cd's bedside her bed. These pictures depicted some of the steamiest and most phonographic stills she'd captured ever since she got her powers and started using them to seduce various people. She kept this set in case she desperately needed to masturbate on command, the workout usually enough to exhaust her body and mind and help her sleep. She didn't like using her friends photos like this but she needed to be awake tomorrow morning. So with a silent prayer of apology she flipped through the pictures and slid a hand inside her underwear.</p><p>Unfortunately she just couldn't bring herself to climax. No matter how much she rubbed or pinched herself as she stared at the photographs she couldn't get herself off. "Fuck" she sighed in frustration throwing the photos aside, giving up on her clit. <em>Maybe all the sex I've been having has finally put me off it?</em> She thought.</p><p>Resigning to the reality she was up and awake Max dragged herself out of bed and walked over to the window. Her bare feet thread softly over the carpet bringing her to the curtain, pulling it aside to look up into the starry night sky at the full moon. The night looked beautiful tonight. Being the professional she was Max reached for her camera and took a picture of the moon, listening to the whirl of the film developing before placing it down on the window sill. Next to it was a plastic bottle with a small portion of water left inside.</p><p>Max looked over at the plant she kept in her room, a gift from her parents to challenge her to keep it alive. She hadn't failed yet, naming it Lisa. "I bet you never need sleep" Max quietly said to the potted plant, scowling particularly at the panda plushie hanging from the top of it. "Here, better finish this for me" she said taking the bottle from the sill, walking over to pour the remains into the soil.</p><p>As she approached her eyes failed to spot all its branches in the darkness, one of them more outstretched then the rest brushing up against her thigh and across her panties. Max inhaled sharply as she felt the leave graze her sex, looking down to find the outline branch and pushing it away. <em>Well that was…rather nice.</em> Max shook her head, conjuring dirty images of her taking the branch and riding it like a donkey while she watered it. She had a bad habit of imagining weird and bizarre imagery, her artist brain inspiring her from the world around it DaCosta would claim. <em>Why are my thoughts so dirty then? I'm like some sex crazed slut.</em> She halted that internal argument before it got out of hand, but it didn't change the fact the single brush of that branch and brought a red flush to her cheeks.</p><p>Her mind pondered a strange query. <em>You need to have an orgasm to wear yourself out and sleep right? So the best shot is to use what will work when photographs won't.</em> Max cautiously eyed Lisa, the panda plushie staring back at her. "This is crazy" she told herself, and yet continued to examine the plant before her. It was half the size of her, tall enough to reach…where she wanted. After casting a glance around her empty bedroom she bit her thumb, calculating how desperate she was to get some sleep tonight. "Fuck it" she decided as she took position in front of the plant.</p><p>"Forgive me Lisa, but it's for a good cause" Max whispered planting her feet either side of the plant pot, her crotch hovering over the bundle of leaves. She suddenly became aware that her underwear was becoming damp, another red flush rising in her cheeks. <em>Let's just get this over with</em>, an embarrassed Max Caulfield told herself as she reached down to gently lift the branches up so they were rubbing against her. The surreal texture of leaves brushing against her panties was enough to make Max moan, her sex warming to the new stimulating. She swayed her hips back and forth slowly, closing her eyes focusing on the task of making her cum.</p><p>Inside her mind Max conjured images of her and Lisa, the plant coming alive in her daydream to rub against her sex harder as the panda stared into her eyes. "Fuck me" the girl said aloud, her hands fondling her boobs through the shirt as she humped the branches. Her daydream took on new levels of imaginative depravity as thick strong vines looped around Max's waist and torso, coiling up her legs and arm lifting her into the air. She saw herself staring up at the moon as vines plunged into her core, her voice howling at the moon as she was fucked by her plant.</p><p>Her hands clutched at her shirt as she started breathing more heavily, lowering her hips to get more friction below her while she imagined even more vines wrapping around her, stripping her naked and squeezing her breasts, spreading her ass wide. They flipped her over so her face was staring at the panda, it's beady eyes watching her intently as a thick vine shoved itself into Max's mouth. She gagged on the length feeling it force its way down her gullet, pushing through her stomach to snake through her intestines before emerging out of her anus. She had never conjured such an image in her mind before, a nervous breath escaping her lips as she wondered what it might feel like to used like such a toy. The excitement was followed up when the vine circled back and plunged into her pussy alongside the occupying tendril, the dream Max moaning in bliss as her eyes rolled into her skull letting Lisa fuck her, her vines wrapping around her squeezing tightly until the girl was encased in a warm cocoon, pounded in all directions until she…she…</p><p>Her eyes sprung open as she came, her hand instinctively flying in front of her to brace against the wall as she climaxed, cum squirting all over Lisa. Max looked down to find her body caked in sweat, her shirt clinging to her skin with her panties pulled to the side so her pussy could drip fluids all over the plant. "Holy shit!" Max wheezed, her mind suddenly hazy as her orgasm subsided. She wasn't expecting to get so hot and bothered from humping a plant, or to have such a creative daydream. After she'd finished watering her plant with her own bodily fluids Max stumbled bed to back, falling asleep in no time at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>